Silences
by isatis2013
Summary: Reese est rattrapé par les risques de son "métier", pour préserver Finch il choisit une mauvaise option...
1. Chapter 1

_En route pour une nouvelle histoire. Six chapitres pour vous distraire._

 _Moitié action, moitié réflexion : )_

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

 _Merci à Nourann (avec une pensée consolatrice pour soutenir ton moral) et Jade à 181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, auteure géniale, pour son soutien inconditionnel_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

Devant lui la mer s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. La plage autour de lui était presque déserte. En ce début septembre, en pleine semaine, les plagistes se faisaient rares. Seul subsistait quelques promeneurs, deux ou trois baigneurs courageux et quelques adeptes du bronzage, encore possible sous ce soleil brulant et ces 25°.

Lorsque Finch l'avait appelé très tôt ce matin là pour lui annoncer qu'il resterait chez lui, sauf si un numéro lui parvenait, il avait décidé de s'offrir un jour de vacances. Il était passé chercher Bear et avait pris la direction de la plage.

Il l'arpenta longuement, le chien courant joyeusement à ses côtés. Heureux de sentir le sable sous ses pieds, la caresse du soleil sur sa peau ou la fraicheur de l'océan. Une légère brise jouait dans ses cheveux. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi détendu.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers une autre plage, au Mexique, quelques années plus tôt, presque une éternité lui semblait-il. Jessica était près de lui. Ils avaient partagés quelques jours merveilleux ensemble. Comme cela lui semblait loin à présent.

Aujourd'hui un autre hantait ses pensées et occupait son cœur.

Pourtant il était seul.

La mort avait rendu Jessica inaccessible à jamais. Celui qu'il aimait à présent était bien vivant, mais il lui semblait pourtant tout aussi inaccessible.

Il se retourna et observa les traces de ses pas sur le sable humide. Il mesura combien il aurait aimé que d'autre traces de pas se dessinent près des siennes….

OoooooooooO

.

-« Bonjour Finch » lança Reese en déposant leurs gobelets du matin et une boite de donuts.

Bear le suivait et vint réclamer quelques caresses à son second maître. Finch sourit en le voyant arborer un bandana coloré.

-« Bonjour M Reese » répondit Finch en saluant le chien. « Vous me ramenez Bear ? » demanda t-il en levant les yeux sur lui.

-« En effet. Nous nous sommes offert une journée de vacances »

-« Je le constate. Vous êtes …bronzé » répondit l'informaticien en détournant son regard pour que son agent n'y lise pas l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour lui.

-« Et remis en forme par l'air marin. Vous devriez essayer Finch » affirma l'ex agent.

-« J'y penserai M Reese » répondit platement l'informaticien.

-« Vraiment ? » répliqua Reese saisissant l'occasion. « Je prends note. Nous vous inviterons la prochaine fois »

-« Nous ? » demanda Finch surprit.

-« Bear et moi. Je ne suis pas sur que vous accepterez mon invitation alors je compte sur lui. Il aura peut être une chance de vous convaincre car je sais que vous avez un faible pour lui »

 _« Pas que pour lui »_ songea Finch en retenant un soupir.

-« Je vois. Vous comptez profiter de mes faiblesses M Reese ? »

-« C'est une éventualité. J'étudierai la meilleure stratégie le moment venu »

-« Eh bien me voici prévenu » répondit l'informaticien d'un ton moqueur.

-« Et vous ? Votre journée ? » Demanda l'ex agent après une hésitation.

-« Très bien, je vous remercie »

John aurait aimé en savoir plus, au moins connaître la raison de son absence, mais il devina que Finch ne lui dirait rien. Il se résigna pour le moment puis demanda :

-« Pas de numéro ? »

-« Non, pas encore M Reese »

-« Hier non plus, votre machine est en pause Harold ? » le taquina John.

-« Peut être les criminels ont-ils aussi besoin de vacances ? » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

-« Au moins nous aurons le temps de profiter du petit déjeuner » constata Reese en s'asseyant près de son partenaire.

Un peu trop près jugea celui-ci qui décala légèrement sa chaise. John le remarqua et retint un soupir déçu, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

.

Leur nouveau numéro tomba comme Reese avalait la dernière bouchée de son repas.

-« Excellent timing » commenta t-il amusé.

Finch retint un sourire. Comment pouvait –il être ainsi toujours de bonne humeur face à leurs missions, alors que celles-ci le mettaient systématiquement en danger ?

-« Ne bougez pas Finch, je continu les livraisons ce matin » annonça Reese en s'éloignant vers les rayonnages pour récupérer les livres. Il revint après deux minutes et les posa près du clavier.

-« Merci » dit Finch en commençant les recherches. Il leva les yeux en voyant que son partenaire restait immobile près de lui.

-« Autre chose ? » demanda t-il perplexe.

-« J'attends la prochaine livraison » répondit John sérieux.

-« Qui serait ? »

-« La photo a afficher au tableau »

-« Décidément vous êtes d'humeur taquine aujourd'hui M Reese »

-« C'est ma journée de vacances qui m'a remonté le moral »

-« Eh bien j'espère que nos missions vous en manégeront d'autre dans ce cas »

-« J'espère aussi. Et elles seront peut être plus agréable encore si vous acceptez notre invitation »

Finch préféra ne pas répondre. Troublé par l'insistance de son associé sur ce sujet. Il annonça :

-« Oliver Danilov, 35 ans, célibataire, sans enfants, sans emploi actuellement mais pas sans activité je présume » constata l'informaticien avec une grimace. « M Danilov dispose d'un casier judiciaire particulièrement fourni dirait-on »

-« Quelle spécialité ? »

-« Essentiellement le vol, quelques braquages »

-« Cette fois notre client a autant de chance d'être la menace que la victime » jugea Reese.

-« Je me demande pourquoi la machine nous prévient pour un tel cas » grogna Finch, nerveux, « Il est exposé évidemment mais avec son choix de vie »

-« Ce serait une raison pour ne pas le protéger Finch ? » demanda Reese, étonné de la réflexion de son associé.

-« Non bien sur » concéda ce dernier.

-« Oh je vois » émit l'ex agent « C'est le contexte qui vous déplaît. Vous n'êtes pas déjà inquiet pour moi Finch ? La mission débute à peine ! »

L'informaticien se raidit se sentant pris en défaut.

-« Avec un pareil milieu il est bien normal que j'appréhende votre intervention M Reese» plaida t-il.

Reese retint un sourire parce qu'il aimait être le centre d'intérêt de son partenaire.

-« Vous êtes vraiment trop stressé. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous connaissiez les risques lorsque vous avez décidé d'assurer ces missions tout comme moi je les connaissais quand j'ai accepté de travailler avec vous »

-« Etre conscient du danger ne le rend pas plus facile à accepter M Reese et je regrette parfois de vous obliger à vous exposez ainsi » répliqua Finch.

-« C'est mon choix Harold et vous n'avez rien à vous reprochez » _« et je ne changerais pour rien au monde pour rester près de vous »_ songea t-il.

-« Je sais » soupira Finch. Mais il savait qu'aucun argument ne le ferait changer d'attitude. Plus maintenant qu'il avait pour Reese des sentiments chaque jour un peu plus fort.

Il se posa à nouveau la même question, cent fois formulée précédemment _« Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je tombe amoureux de lui ? »_ Rien qu'à New York il y avait huit millions d'habitants mais c'était lui qu'il avait choisit. Il aurait pu vivre tant d'histoire bien plus simple. Mais il avait choisit la plus compliquée. Et pour faire bonne mesure il avait choisit le seul être dont il ne devait rien attendre, du moins dans ce domaine. _« Ratage complet »_ songea t-il.

Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

-« Finch ? Vous avez à nouveau utilisé une faille spatio temporelle pour voyager un peu ? »

-« Heu non M Reese. J'étais juste distrait »

-« Distrait en pleine enquête ? Ce numéro vous perturbe vraiment Harold, ou alors il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ? »

 _« Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne vous dit pas »_ songea Finch.

-« Non rien » répondit-il platement. « J'ai envoyé son adresse sur votre portable »

-« Tout ce passera bien vous verrez »

-« Si vous le dites »

-« Bon alors au travail » annonça John, tout de même un peu troublé par l'attitude de son partenaire.

-« Soyez prudent » Finch le regarda partir en soupirant puis se remit au travail.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese commença la filature.

Danilov était chez lui, il n'en sortit qu'à midi pour se rendre dans une brasserie au coin de la rue. L'ex agent en profita pour s'introduire chez lui et poser discrètement une caméra. Puis il gagna la brasserie pour reprendre la surveillance, passant près de leur numéro pour appairer son portable.

Il s'installa dans un coin à l'écart et appela son associé

-« Vous devriez recevoir les données de son portable Finch. En revanche il n'a pas d'ordinateur »

-« Pas très moderne » marmonna Finch, faisant sourire son associé.

Un homme entra dans la brasserie et se dirigea vers Danilov.

-« Il vient d'être rejoint par un autre type. Il porte une sorte d'uniforme sous son manteau » constata Reese .

-« Je l'ai en visuel ».

-« Qu'avez-vous encore piraté ? » se moqua Reese.

-« Il y a une caméra de sécurité dans la brasserie »

John tourna son regard vers l'objectif par reflexe.

 _« Eh oui je vous surveille John »_ songea Finch amusé. _« Et pas seulement pour veiller sur vous »_ s'avoua t-il.

L'ex agent enclencha son téléphone pour écouter la conversation. Elle commença de façon banale. Puis lorsque la serveuse eut apporté les commandes, la discussion devint plus sérieuse.

-«Ce sera facile ce soir » affirma l'inconnu « je serais seul avec Jack. Il est à six mois de la retraite, il ne fera pas de vague. Je laisserai la porte ouverte côté est, vous pourrez entrer par là et vous dissimuler derrière des caisses. A minuit Jack fera sa ronde, il passera tout près, vous le neutraliserez facilement. Pour ce qui est du coffre… »

-« On a le gars qu'il nous faut pour ça »

-« Vous avez entendu Finch ? L'opération est prévue ce soir »

-« J'ai entendu M Reese »

-« Reste à déterminer le lieu »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème. L'interlocuteur de M Danilov est Henri Silver. Il est veilleur de nuit pour la société Comtrom Industrie. Une entreprise qui exporte des composants électroniques. Ils ont des entrepôts sur les docks dont un comporte les bureaux du patron »

-« Le futur lieu du braquage » supposa Reese « Comment avez-vous trouvé tout cela ? »

-« Vous avez attiré mon attention sur l'uniforme de M Silver. Il comporte le logo de la société et les dossiers informatisés de l'entreprise comporte les fiches d'identité de leurs employés avec une photo »

-« Je vois. Et vous avez identifié le logo et piraté les serveurs en cinq minutes bien sur. Vous savez que vous êtes vraiment génial Harold ? » Affirma Reese admiratif.

-« Je ne fais que mon travail » marmonna l'informaticien troublé par la spontanéité du compliment. Trouble qui n'échappa pas à l'ex agent et fit naître un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

-« En tous cas, l'affaire ne traine pas. C'est presque trop facile »

 _« Trop facile ! »_ se répéta Finch désabusé par la désinvolture de son agent.

-« Je préviens l'inspecteur Fusco pour qu'il prenne ses dispositions »

-« Ok. Nous pourrons prendre position avant l'opération et les arrêter en flagrant délit »

-« Hum. L'inspecteur pourra intervenir avec des renforts. Votre présence ne sera peut-être pas utile ? » Suggéra l'informaticien que la perspective de l'intervention rendait nerveux.

-« Vous voulez que j'abandonne notre numéro Finch ? »

-« Non bien sûr, mais puisque nous savons de quoi il retourne »

-« Je n'aurais qu'à seconder Lionel au lieu de diriger les opérations »

Finch retint un soupir.

-« En attendant je continue la surveillance. Précisez bien à Lionel qu'ils ont une taupe dans la place »

-« Bien sûr M Reese »

Finch raccrocha et composa le numéro de l'inspecteur Fusco _« Pour une fois que l'affaire se règle presque d'elle-même, il pourrait éviter d'intervenir »_ songeait-il agacé.

.

La journée se déroula sans éléments nouveaux.

A 22H30, Danilov prit la route pour rejoindre ses complices. Il se gara devant une vieille maison isolée, deux hommes attendaient sur le perron. Reese les observa tandis qu'ils entraient dans la maison, puis il décida d'aller rejoindre Fusco.

L'inspecteur était déjà en position dans l'entrepôt avec deux agents, installé à l'étage pour surplomber le bureau où se trouvait le coffre. John choisit de s'installer dans un coin à proximité du bureau.

A minuit, les trois braqueurs se faufilèrent dans l'entrepôt. Reese les vit entrer par l'une des ouvertures du rez de chaussée. Le second veilleur de nuit fut maîtrisé sans difficulté, ce qui mit les trois hommes en confiance.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le bureau et furent accueilli par leur complice.

-« C'est trop facile » commenta Danilov.

L'ex agent sourit en entendant la même réflexion qu'il avait émis quelques heures plus tôt.

L'un des types s'approcha du coffre et commença les manipulations pour le forcer. L'ouverture de la porte devait servir de signal à l'intervention.

Cela demanda cinq minutes. A l'exclamation satisfaite des braqueurs répondit alors l'injonction de l'inspecteur Fusco.

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers les arrivants, stupéfaits. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de réagir et ils se laissèrent appréhender par les agents.

Reese avança vers le petit groupe.

-« Une affaire rondement menée » commenta Fusco.

-« En effet » constata Reese. Un détail l'intriguait pourtant.

-« Attends, il y a un détail qui ne colle pas »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Dans les deux hommes qui attendaient devant la maison, il y en avait un de type hispanique. Je n'en vois aucun ici. Ce n'est pas logique»

-« Un autre les aurait rejoint ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Peut-être quand je les ai quitté ? Ou il était dans la maison ?»

-« Je vais envoyer un gars…. »

Fusco n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un coup de feu retentit et l'un des agents poussa un cri de douleur avant de tomber au sol.

Reese, Fusco et le second agent se mirent aussitôt à l'abri derrière des caisses, tandis que les quatre bandits se dirigeaient vers la position de leur complice, qui à l'origine devait servir de chauffeur mais que les coups de feu avaient attiré.

Reese se retourna vivement et eut le temps de tirer sur Danilov qui s'écroula, une balle dans le genou.

-« T'avait raison, ils étaient cinq » chuchota Fusco.

-« Il faut écarter l'agent, il fait une cible facile » estima Reese.

-« Je te couvre »

John s'avança prudemment, se dissimulant derrière les rangées de colis. Quelques coups de feu furent échangés. Il réussit à approcher suffisamment de l'agent pour commencer à le tirer hors de portée de tir, une balle fusa près de sa tête. _« Peut-être pas si facile »_ songea-t-il.

Il achevait de mettre en sécurité l'agent de police lorsqu'une balle lui effleura l'épaule. Il serra les dents sous la douleur mais ne bougea pas. Un cri retentit, Fusco avait atteint l'un des braqueurs.

-« Un de moins » commenta t-il.

Le second agent se dressa pour tirer, il fut atteint à l'épaule mais son tir blessa le pseudo veilleur de nuit qui tomba en arrière, assommé. Reese guettait l'un des hommes positionné sur sa gauche et qui, concentré sur les agents, avait oublié sa présence. Il tira au moment où l'autre se dressait pour tenter un tir vers Fusco.

-« Plus qu'un » commenta Lionel.

A ce moment un dernier coup de feu retentit, suivi immédiatement d'un cri. Fusco jeta un coup d'œil prudent et aperçu Jack à l'entrée du bureau arme en mains, qui venait de neutraliser le dernier braqueur.

L'inspecteur l'interpella pour faire cesser les tirs. Le veilleur de nuit parut soulagé au mot « police »

Fusco avança vers Reese.

-« Comment est-il ? »

-« Ça devrait aller s'il est soigné rapidement »

-« Et toi ? » ajouta t-il avisant le sang qui maculait la chemise de l'ex agent.

-« Presque rien »

-« Bon direction l'hôpital tout de même »

-« Un pansement suffira » jugea John « et Finch est un excellent infirmier »

-« Si tu le dis » se moqua l'inspecteur.

-« Tu devra me croire sur parole » répondit l'ex agent sur le même ton « je ne le prête à personne »

Reese jeta un regard circulaire sur la scène. Tout les braqueurs étaient neutralisés, plus ou moins blessés mais hors d'état de nuire.

-« Je te laisse tu as des rapports à trafiquer »

-« C'est ça, ouais »répondit Fusco, puis il ajouta redevenu sérieux « Merci. Pour lui surtout »Reese eut un geste désinvolte puis s'éclipsa discrètement.

-« Finch, je rentre à la bibliothèque, vous y êtes toujours ? »

-« Oui. Tout va bien M Reese ? »

-« Oui, enfin presque » hésita-t-il.

-« Presque ? »

-« J'aurais peut-être besoin de vos services en fait, mais juste pour une égratignure »

-« M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien inquiet.

-« On se calme Finch, ce n'est rien du tout »

-« C'est cela que vous appeliez «trop facile» John ? »

-« Nous nous sommes fait surprendre par un cinquième personnage que nous n'avions pas vu venir »

Il entendit son partenaire soupirer et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il lui avait promis que tout se passerait bien.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans leur repère un peu embarrassé. Finch l'attendait avec sa trousse de secours.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang sur la chemise de son agent.

-«Juste une égratignure ? » s'étrangla t-il.

-« C'est plus impressionnant que cela en a l'air et puis la majorité de ce sang n'est pas le mien, j'ai aidé l'un des agents de police qui a été touché bien plus gravement que moi » énonça Reese en ôtant sa veste et sa chemise.

Finch pinça les lèvres.

 _« Il est mécontent »_ songea l'ex agent.

-« Harold je suis désolé. Ça fait partie des risques » hasarda t-il.

-« Je vous avais dit de ne pas y aller M Reese. L'inspecteur Fusco avait tous les éléments, vous auriez pu le laisser se débrouiller seul pour une fois » répondit sèchement l'informaticien.

Reese l'observa étonné par la violence de sa réaction. Elle lui semblait un peu disproportionnée. Il se perdit dans ses réflexions avant de sursauter en sentant la gaze enduite de désinfectant que Finch passait sur sa blessure. Il frémit alors que l'informaticien nettoyait la plaie avec attention. Mais ce n'était pas tant la brulure provoquée par le produit qui le troublait, mais bien plus la délicatesse des gestes de Finch et sa proximité.

La sensation de sa main sur sa peau le faisait frissonner, éveillait en lui un besoin, une envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il fixa son partenaire, levant la main sans même sans rendre compte. Il allait la poser contre la joue de Finch lorsque celui-ci recula.

-« Voilà M Reese, c'est désinfecté » commenta t-il en levant les yeux vers lui.

Surpris par l'intensité de son regard, il interrogea :

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

-« Non,… tout est bien » balbutia l'ex agent en se raclant la gorge. Il avait failli se trahir.

John posa la main sur l'épaule de son associé pour se donner une contenance.

Finch s'en rendit compte et se demanda ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire à l'origine.

-« Votre désinfectant est …puissant » se justifia Reese.

-« C'est le même que d'habitude pourtant. Seriez-vous devenu sensible ? » .

-« Non. Fatigué peut être » tenta l'ex agent.

-« Alors que vous rentrez d'une journée de vacances ? » se moqua Finch.

Il ajusta une compresse sur la plaie et se pencha vers lui pour poser un bandage.

John, au supplice, sentait son souffle sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

Finch le remarqua et en profita pour admirer discrètement le visage de son partenaire. Encore une fois…Il réalisa que l'envie le tenaillait de laisser courir ses mains sur son torse et il dut faire appel à tout son self control pour résister à la tentation.

-« Voilà » dit-il enfin « vous êtes paré pour la nuit. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Voulez vous quelque chose contre la douleur ? »

-« Non merci ça ira » soupira John « J'ai ce qu'il faut au loft »

-« Je vais vous chercher une chemise propre » ajouta Finch en refermant sa trousse.  
John le regarda s'éloigner. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe. _« La prochaine fois évite les balles ou choisit un autre infirmier »_ se sermonna t-il.

L'informaticien revint avec une chemise neuve.

-« Cela vous fera une cicatrice de plus M Reese »

-« Je ne les compte plus Harold » constata l'ex agent avec un haussement d'épaule indiffèrent, tout en enfilant le vêtement. Il l'observa un instant _« En revanche je pourrais vous laisser les compter »_ songea t-il. Il réalisa que décidément ses pensées prenaient une drôle de tournure cette nuit et préféra quitter la bibliothèque au plus vite.

-« Merci Finch. A demain. Enfin à tout à l'heure »

Finch le regarda partir étonné de sa précipitation _« il n'a même pas repris sa chemise »_ songea t-il en ramassant le tissu tombé à terre. _« Quoiqu'elle n'est guère récupérable »_ constata t-il _« mais tant que lui va bien »_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Nourann (une pensée pour Cooper) et Jade à 181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, auteure géniale, pour son soutien inconditionnel_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le numéro suivant leur parvint le lendemain juste après leur déjeuner partagé à la bibliothèque.

-« Milton Oldbrook, 31 ans, laborantin pour les laboratoires Warsfel, qui sont spécialisés dans l'élaborations de produits cosmétiques. Divorcé, sans enfant. Son ex femme vit en Californie. Sa dernière relation était avec une de ses collègues, Janet Sterne, mais elle semble terminée. Rien de particulier pour le moment ».

-« C'est souvent comme ça au début. Enfin sauf pour Danilov. Celui là devrait vous rassurer Finch ? »

 _« Je ne serais jamais rassuré quand vous êtes en mission John »_ songea t-il mais il se contenta de répondre, sentencieux :

-« En effet, mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort »

Reese sourit en songeant qu'il ne le changerait pas mais qu'il préférerait cela de toute façon. Etre son centre d'intérêt, même juste quelques instants…

-« Je commence par le domicile ? »

-« Il est à son travail » confirma l'informaticien « Soyez prudent » ajouta t-il en le regardant s'éloigner

.

John se rendit à l'adresse indiquée.

-« Finch j'ai récupéré les fichiers de son ordinateur et placé une caméra puisqu'il n'a pas de webcam. Joli appartement » constata t-il « C'est si bien payé un boulot de laborantin ? »

-« Pas tant que cela selon ses relevés de comptes »

-« Pourtant il est bien logé et dans un quartier plutôt côté »

-« J'ai remarqué aussi, cela ne cadre pas vraiment, mais ses derniers relevés ne montrent rien d'anormal. Je vais voir si je peux remonter plus loin »

-« Bon je vais au laboratoire »

.

Reese resta en planque devant le bâtiment jusqu'à la sortie de leur numéro à 18H. Il le suivit ensuite jusque chez lui.

-« Finch, ce gars a vraiment dut avoir une rentrée d'argent ou il a gagné à la loterie, il roule en Porsche. Même une prime ne suffirait pas à financer cela »

-« Je confirme. Je pense que M Oldbrook devait avoir un autre travail précédemment. Ces six derniers mois ses relevés ne montrent rien, mais les précédents montraient des dépôts réguliers et assez fréquents. Et il s'agissait de sommes assez conséquentes »

-« De quoi financer l'appartement et la Porsche ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se soit agit d'un second travail, je pencherai plutôt pour une activité plus ou moins légale »

-« Je suis de votre avis. Aucun autre travail ne pourrait être aussi bien payé »

-« Pas même le mien » se moqua Reese

Finch réagit aussitôt

-« M Reese si vous jugez que votre salaire est insuffisant… » Commença t-il

-« Harold ! Je plaisantais. Vous êtes déjà bien assez généreux avec moi. Et de toute façon ce n'est pas l'argent qui me motive pour ce boulot » _« Ca n'arriverait qu'en troisième position dans l'échelle des mes motivations"_ songea t-il.

Finch songea qu'il s'était une fois de plus laisser prendre aux taquineries de son associé !

-« Hum, je sais, c'est l'action votre motivation » répondit-il

-« Aussi » répondit Reese _« en deuxième position. Et vous pour la première »_

-« Aussi ? » s'étonna Finch.

-« Travailler avec vous ça compte aussi » osa John.

Finch eut un moment de silence puis affirma.

-« Oui ça compte, et pour moi aussi »

Reese sourit heureux de cette déclaration.

-« Oldbrook est chez lui maintenant mais je vais rester un peu, il n'est pas tard il pourrait ressortir »

-« Entendu M Reese »

.

John attendit jusqu'à 23H que Milton éteigne les lumières de son appartement. Toutefois il laissa une veilleuse allumée dans l'entrée ce qui intrigua l'ex agent. Il resta encore un peu, ce qui lui permit de voir Milton quitter le bâtiment quelques minutes plus tard et se diriger, à pied, vers la bouche de métro la plus proche. Reese le suivit dans la station puis emprunta la même rame _« drôle d'heure pour une balade »_ songea t-il.

Le quartier où Milton acheva sa « balade » n'avait rien de commun avec celui où il vivait. Pourtant Milton semblait parfaitement le connaitre.

Il gagna un vieil immeuble dont la façade accusait l'âge et entra sans hésiter. Reese activa son portable pour pouvoir capter la conversation.

Lorsque Milton prit le chemin du retour un quart d'heure plus tard, l'ex agent connaissait l'origine des revenus de leur numéro. Il appela son partenaire.

-« Donc M Oldbrook revends des substances de sa composition à un dealer qui s'occupe de la distribution »

-« Il a accès à de nombreux produits dans son travail »

-« Et ce genre d'activité est très lucrative » constata Finch.

-« Je pense que cette fois notre numéro est du mauvais côté de la Loi et qu'il pourrait bien être la menace »

-« C'est possible. A moins qu'il ne fasse une mauvaise rencontre »

-« Il reste à trouver les preuves de son trafic. Vous avez trouvé quelques choses dans les fichiers de son ordinateur ? »

-« Non rien en rapport avec un quelconque trafic. Il a un ordinateur à son travail mais ce serait dangereux de garder de telles informations sur un appareil accessible à d'autre que lui »

-« Ou peut être qu'il ne garde rien en informatique. » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« En revanche il doit exister une trace ne serait ce que dans les fichiers relatifs aux stocks, il doit trafiquer les commandes pour obtenir les produits dont il a besoin, je doute qu'il les commande librement »

-« Vous n'avez pas accès au réseau du laboratoire ? C'est étonnant ! » Remarqua Reese. ironique.

-« C'est sans doute parce que je n'ai pas encore essayé » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

-« Je me disais aussi ! » chacun à cet instant devina le sourire entendu de l'autre et s'en réjouit.

\- « Milton rentre chez lui. Il ne se passera plus rien ce soir je pense»

-« Vous devriez en faire autant M Reese »

-« Seulement si je suis certain que vous allez rentrer chez vous également et non passer la nuit à essayer d'accéder aux fichiers du laboratoire. Ca peut attendre demain matin»

-« Ca ne devrait pas être très long » commença Finch.

-« Vous avez aussi besoin de repos. De toute façon je compte passer vérifier et même débrancher votre ordinateur si nécessaire »

-« M Reese ! » se plaignit Finch pas totalement sincère toutefois car il appréciait l'intention et surtout qu'elle vienne de lui. « C'est bon je rentre, inutile de faire un détour »

-« Promis ? »

-« Promis » soupira l'informaticien qui aurait aimé protester mais était incapable de résister à son agent _« Je ne m'améliore pas »_ constata t-il frustré.

.

Le lendemain matin Finch pirata le réseau du laboratoire et récupéra les éléments nécessaires à leur enquête.

-« J'ai du récupérer les fichiers des stocks antérieurs à ces six derniers mois. Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas il semble avoir interrompu son trafic pendant plusieurs mois avant de le reprendre »

-« Il y a peut être été contraint ? Six mois c'est trop long pour des congés. Peut être a-t-il failli se faire prendre ?»

-« C'est une possibilité » émit Finch.

-« Je vais continuer la surveillance pour identifier la menace »

-« Nous avons déjà collecté de nombreux éléments, suffisamment pour obtenir une condamnation je pense »

-« Sauf que ce sont des preuves obtenues illégalement. Ca risque de poser problème »

Finch retint un soupir frustré. John avait raison, impossible d'abréger la mission.

-« Il faudrait l'arrêter lorsqu'il transporte des produits » suggéra l'ex agent.

-« Alors attendons qu'il fasse un prélèvement » répondit l'informaticien.

.

L'attente dura deux jours pendant lesquels Milton se contenta de faire une nouvelle « balade »

Reese trépignait, impatient d'en terminer avec cette affaire qui étirait un peu trop ses journées à son goût. En effet Milton quittait le plus souvent son appartement dès 8H30 et la surveillance continuait jusqu'à plus de 23H les soirs de livraison, ce qui réduisait singulièrement ses temps de pose avec son partenaire.

Le troisième soir, Milton resta plus tard au laboratoire. John contacta son partenaire pour lui en faire part

-« A cette heure M Oldbrook ne devrait plus être dans les locaux de la société » constata ce dernier.

-« Il doit être plus facile pour lui de récupérer les produits nécessaires à son petit trafic quand ses collègues ont désertés les lieux. Je crois que ce soir est le moment que nous attendions Finch ».

-« En effet. Je préviens le lieutenant Fusco de se tenir prêt. Il pourra l'arrêter en flagrant délit »

-« Ok » répondit Reese « Je vais entrer dans le bâtiment, j'ai l'impression qu'il reste encore quelqu'un dans les locaux. Oldbrook risque de se faire surprendre »

-« Je vous dirais bien d'attendre l'arrivée de l'inspecteur mais vous ne m'écouterez pas de toute façon ? »

-« Il risque d'arriver trop tard Finch »

 _« Evidemment »_ songea celui-ci.

Oldbrook pénétra dans la réserve. A cet instant la porte d'un des labos s'ouvrit. Une silhouette féminine se glissa hors de la salle jusqu'à la réserve.

-« Janet Sterne vient de se glisser dans la réserve. Je doute qu'elle y soit la bienvenue »

Il s'approcha de la porte pour écouter.

-« Milton, tu as donc recommencé ? »

-« Janet, toujours là où il ne faut pas à fourrer ton nez dans les affaires des autres »

-« Cela me concerne, c'est mon labo aussi ! »

-« A 5%, joli pactole » se moqua Milton.

-« De toute façon tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. Et encore moins de voler des produits, parce que c'est ce que tu voulais faire n'es-ce pas ? »

-« J'aime préparer mes petits cocktails personnels »

-« Ca suffit. Il y a six mois je t'ai couvert et tu avais promis de ne plus recommencer »

-« T'as une idée du fric que ça me rapporte ? C'est pas avec ce que je gagne que j'aurais pu m'offrir ma Porsche »

-« Alors trouve-toi un boulot mieux payé » rétorqua Janet. « Tu sais à quoi sert ce que tu fabrique ? »

-« J'en ai rien à faire, tout ce qui compte c'est ce que ça me rapporte »

-« Eh bien fait une croix dessus, cette fois je ne me tairais pas ! »

-« Sauf si tu ne peux plus parler » répondit Milton, menaçant. Il se rapprocha de Janet, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

-« Qu'es ce que tu fais ? » demanda Janet en reculant, soudain inquiète.

-« J'élimine un témoin gênant » affirma Milton.

-« Non, arrête… » Janet n'en dit pas plus, Milton avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et commencer à serrer. John poussa violement la porte.

-« Lâchez là ! » ordonna t-il.

-« Qu'es ce qu'il fait là celui là » commenta Milton, l'étonnement lui faisant relâcher sa prise.

Janet en profita pour se dégager, Reese s'approcha et une brève bagarre s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Mais le laborantin, constatant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, préféra fuir. Il repoussa John et se précipita dans le couloir puis dans les salles voisines. John le suivit. Il le perdit de vue un instant, puis entra dans une salle qui se révéla être un laboratoire. Apercevant le fuyard, il se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Mais l'autre le prit de vitesse en contournant la table et se rua vers la porte. John voulu l'intercepter comme il arrivait à sa hauteur mais Milton lança alors deux flacons devant lui, avant de gagner précipitamment la porte. L'ex agent entendit le déclic lorsqu'il la verrouilla. Les fioles s'étaient brisées en touchant le sol, les deux produits se mélangèrent et un gaz se forma puis se répandit dans la pièce. John saisit une blouse abandonnée sur une chaise et se protégea le nez et la bouche. Pour éviter de franchir les fumées, et sachant la porte verrouillée, il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Mais il s'agissait de simples vitres qui n'étaient pas munies d'un système d'ouverture. Il donna quelques coups. La vitre était taillée dans un verre de sécurité qui résista. Il saisit son arme et tira trois fois, l'une des vitres vola en éclat. S'aidant de la blouse, il déblayant les morceaux de verre du châssis et se hissa pour sortir de la pièce. Bien qu'il s'efforçait de retenir sa respiration il se rendit compte qu'il avait inhalé un peu de gaz. La tête lui tournait un peu et ses bronches lui faisaient mal. Il se laissa tomber sur la pelouse. Par chance il se trouvait au rez de chaussée. Il entendit des pas approcher. Fusco avait entendu les coups de feu et se précipitait dans sa direction.

-« John ça va ? »

-« Ca va » marmonna celui-ci « Il y a un produit toxique dans le labo. Personne ne doit entrer » affirma t-il.

-« T'en a respiré ? »

-« Non, enfin à peine. Vous avez stoppé Milton ? »

-« On l'a cueilli au moment où il sortait du centre et on a retrouvé une fille à moitié hystérique qui a l'air d'en savoir long »

-« Elle connaît tout du trafic d'Oldbrook. Apparemment elle l'a couvert au début mais elle a changé d'avis et il a voulu l'éliminer »

-« Elle devrait avoir des choses à nous dire alors »

-« Son témoignage et la copie de ses comptes devraient te donner de quoi le faire inculper »

-« Ouais. T'as pas l'air bien » commenta Fusco en le voyant s'appuyer sur le mur. « Cette fois tu devras faire un tour à l'hôpital, t'as besoin de plus qu'un pansement »

A ces mots Reese se remémora son dernier retour à la bibliothèque après avoir été blessé et le mécontentement de son partenaire.

-« Attends Lionel » demanda t-il « Ne dit rien à Harold pour le gaz »

-« Les gars vont t'emmener à l'hôpital, il faudra bien le prévenir, tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? »répondit Fusco perplexe.

-« Je ne sais pas, que j'ai pris un coup ? »

-« Attends tu plaisante ? Finch a un sixième sens inclus dans le cerveau, ce type est un vrai radar et c'est pire quand ça te concerne ! Si je lui mens il le saura tout de suite ! » Affirma Lionel.

-« Alors ne lui raconte pas de mensonge. Contente toi de ne rien dire de précis, reste évasif »

-« Evasif ? Il marchera jamais ! » Grogna l'inspecteur.

-« Lionel… » Soupira Reese.

-« Ok, Ok je ferais de mon mieux, mais il ne me croira pas, j'en suis sûr ! »

John le regarda s'éloigner _« C'est pire quand ça te concerne »_ se répéta-t-il _« Oui Finch est mon ange gardien. Mais même un ange gardien a besoin d'être ménagé… »_

OoooooooooO

.

Reese dut se résoudre à se laisser emmener à l'hôpital pour un contrôle. L'interne de service commença par une prise de sang, puis lui fit subir quelques examens et lui demanda d'attendre les résultats dans l'une des salles d'attente.

L'ex agent tourna en rond, nerveux.

Il était pressé de rejoindre son associé. Si les examens duraient trop longtemps il se douterait qu'il avait reçu plus qu'un simple coup. Peut être le soupçonnerait –il tout de même d'ailleurs car d'ordinaire il ne se laissait pas emmener pour si peu.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler de cette histoire de fiole, Finch s'inquiéterait trop. Et puis il pourrait à nouveau lui reprocher son intervention alors qu'il lui avait conseillé d'attendre les renforts. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas pu attendre puisque Milton avait agressé Janet. _« Et puis cela fait parti de mon travail. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me reproche d'agir alors qu'il m'a embauché pour cela ! »_ S'interrogea t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, l'interne revint le chercher à ce moment là. Il l'accompagna dans un bureau.

-« M Riley, vos examens sont plutôt bons mais il existe une anomalie dans votre analyse sanguine. Vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de ce que contenaient les fioles ? »

-« Non pas du tout. Ce laboratoire dispose de nombreux produits »

-« Il serait bon d'enquêter à ce sujet. Peut être en interrogeant le suspect ? »

-« Mon… collègue va s'en occuper »

-« J'aurais vraiment besoin de connaître le nom de ces substances pour en déterminer les effets. Vous m'avez dit que vos derniers examens étaient normaux. Si c'est le cas alors l'anomalie est apparut rapidement et ce n'est pas bon signe »

-« Je me sens parfaitement bien docteur »

-« Pour l'instant mais cela pourrait évoluer. De toute façon je vous garde en observation pour la nuit au minimum et nous ferons d'autre examens demain matin »

-« Désolé docteur mais je ne peux pas rester »

-« M Riley ça me semble indispensable »

-« Je pourrais repasser demain matin si vous le voulez mais je ne peux pas rester ici cette nuit » affirma l'ex agent déterminé.

-« Bien. Dans ce cas il vous faudra signer une décharge »

-« Sans problème »

Le médecin se leva, visiblement contrarié.

-« Je vous accompagne à l'accueil. La secrétaire vous fera signer le formulaire et vous donnera un rendez vous pour demain matin »

-« Merci docteur » répondit simplement Reese, ignorant le regard soucieux du jeune interne.

A l'accueil, il signa les documents, pris le carton du rendez vous puis quitta l'hôpital pour rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il gravissait les marches menant à la salle principale. Arrivé en haut, il dut s'arrêter un instant, essoufflé. La sensation de gêne, un moment disparu, réapparu, plus envahissante. Il se força à respirer profondément. _« Je verrais ça demain matin »_ estima t-il.

Bear vint à sa rencontre et il le suivi dans la salle.

-« Ah vous voilà M Reese ? L'inspecteur Fusco m'a prévenu que les ambulanciers vous avez embarqué de force. Es ce que vous allez bien ? » Lui lança Finch d'un ton inquiet. La tension qui l'habitait se lisait dans son regard et Reese se félicita de n'avoir rien dit concernant l'incident entre lui et Oldbrook.

-« Tout va bien Finch. Ces gars étaient un peu trop zélés. Ce n'est pas ma première bagarre et Milton n'était pas très costaud »

-« Bien. Je fais confiance à votre jugement »

Reese se raidit à cette affirmation. Il avait mauvaise conscience.

-« Qu'en est-il de votre blessure ? »

-« Oh une infirmière a refait le pansement » Ca au moins c'était vrai.

-« Je suis donc au chômage pour ce soir » constata Finch amusé.

-« C'est dommage. Elle était moins douée que vous » le taquina l'ex agent.

Finch préféra éluder le sujet et affirma :

-« Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Je ne vais pas tarder non plus »

-« D'accord » répondit Reese un peu déçu. La même déception qu'il éprouvait chaque fois que la journée prenait fin et qu'il était temps de LE quitter. « A demain Finch »

-« A demain M Reese » répondit Finch en souhaitant que demain ne tarde pas trop.


	3. Chapter 3

_Encore un peu de stress ?_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade à 181184 pour leur fidélité à mes histoires._

 _Merci à Paige0703, auteure géniale, pour son soutien inconditionnel_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John s'éveilla le lendemain avec un léger mal de tête mais aucun autre symptôme. Il se sentit soulagé Le médecin s'était montré trop alarmiste. Enfin, par précaution il se rendrait tout de même au rendez vous de 11H décida t-il.

Il prit une douche rapide, une aspirine, et une fois habillé il quitta son loft pour rejoindre la bibliothèque avec un arrêt en chemin pour se procurer le thé de son associé, son café et une boite de gâteaux. Il sourit en les désignant à la vendeuse. A force d'observation il était parvenu à déterminer les préférés d'Harold sans que celui-ci ne lui ai jamais rien dit.

Bear l'accueillit joyeusement comme à son habitude

-« Bonjour Finch »

-« Bonjour M Reese. Vous arrivez en même temps que notre nouveau numéro »

-« Ah oui ? J'ai bien fait de venir alors » se moqua l'ex agent.

Il posa le gobelet de thé et la boîte de gâteaux et ouvrit son gobelet de café. Il avala une première gorgée qui lui donna aussitôt la nausée. Il se détourna vivement pour que Finch ne remarque rien et se précipita dans la petite salle de bains. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Un peu perturbé. Ce genre de malaise ne lui ressemblait pas, il n'était jamais malade. Alors était-ce un effet secondaire des vapeurs de la veille ?

Il se força à paraître serein et retourna dans la salle.

-« Tout va bien M Reese ? » lui demanda aussitôt Finch qui l'avait vu s'éloigner rapidement

-« Oui. J'ai failli renverser mon café » affirma t-il ayant préparé la réplique au cas où.

-« Seriez vous mal réveillé ? » se moqua Finch. Il leva les yeux vers lui et fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

-« Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? »

-« Oui pourquoi ? »

-« Vous êtes pale à faire peur ! Est ce que votre blessure vous fait souffrir ? »

-« Non pas du tout. Je me sens parfaitement bien » répondit Reese, un peu mal à l'aise mais s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il songea un instant à dire la vérité mais c'était un peu tard. Dites immédiatement Finch aurait pu l'entendre, mais après plusieurs heures et plusieurs mensonges cela devenait difficile.

-« Bon. Si vous le dites » répondit Finch vaguement suspicieux mais ne voyant pas pourquoi John lui mentirait.

-« Et ce numéro ? » demanda Reese pour changer de sujet.

-« Eléonore Tasca, 24 ans, comptable dans un cabinet d'expertise, célibataire, sans enfant. Ses parents vivent en banlieue. Un frère de 14 ans. Rien de particulier à signaler, pas de casier judiciaire. Je vais examiner ses comptes. Elle commence à 9H, elle sera donc bientôt au travail »

-« Compris, je commence par passer chez elle »

-« Les adresses sont sur votre portable »

-« Bien j'y vais » enchaina Reese pour une fois impatient de s'éloigner un peu de son associé trop perspicace à son goût.

-« Vous n'avez pas mangé, emportez donc un beignet » proposa Finch.

-« Je mangerai plus tard » répondit évasivement l'ex agent.

-« Soyez prudent » lui répondit Finch de plus en plus perplexe. Il lui avait volontairement proposé un gâteau voyant que John ne se servait pas comme à son habitude. Son teint blafard l'intriguait. Il redoutait que sa blessure ne se soit infectée _« Mais une infirmière l'a vu hier »_ songea t-il. Il décida de garder un œil attentif sur tout cela et se remit à ses recherches.

.

-« J'ai récupéré les données de son ordinateur Finch. Il est équipé d'une web cam, vous pourrez la surveiller. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre de suspect » Annonça Reese en sortant de l'immeuble. Il regagnait sa voiture dans le but de se rendre sur le lieu de travail de leur numéro.

-« De mon côté non plus rien de neuf. Mais nous en saurons peut être plus lorsque j'aurais accès aux données de l'ordinateur de son bureau. Malheureusement celui-ci n'est pas en réseau »

-« Alors comment procède t-on ? » demanda l'ex agent.

-« Je vous ai obtenu un rendez vous avec elle en opérant quelques changement sur le planning du secrétariat dont l'ordinateur était accessible, ainsi vous pourrez peut être copier ses fichiers si vous trouvez un moyen de l'éloigner quelques instants de son bureau »

-« Ok, je trouverai bien un moyen »

-« Elle vous attends à 11H »

 _« A 11H »_ songea Reese, c'était l'heure où il devait se rendre à l'hôpital. _« Tant pis, le numéro est prioritaire »_ songea t-il _« Je demanderai un autre rendez vous plus tard »_

-« J'y serais » répondit-il simplement.

Il monta dans sa voiture et une nausée subite l'envahit comme précédemment. Une sueur froide le parcourut et il frissonna, mal à l'aise.

 _« Qu'es ce qui m'arrive ? »_ songea t-il. Il sentait son mal de tête se manifester à nouveau.

-« Ce n'est pas le moment » marmonna t-il.

-« Vous dites M Reese ? » questionna Finch et l'ex agent réalisa qu'il n'avait pas raccroché

-« Rien Finch, j'avais un … problème avec la voiture. Je vais rejoindre Eléonore sur son lieu de travail, je vous rappelle plus tard » Cette fois il coupa réellement la communication. Finch ne devait se douter de rien.

L'informaticien se dit une nouvelle fois que son partenaire lui semblait différent ce jour là mais il décida de ne pas s'y attarder, ne lui avait pas affirmé qu'il allait bien ?

OooooooooooO

.

Reese reçu un message de Fusco qui lui demanda de le rejoindre dans un café près du commissariat.

Il entra et aperçut l'inspecteur installé devant un café au fond de la salle.

-« Salut Lionel, tu as quelque chose pour moi ? »

-« Salut, dis donc t'as pas l'air en forme ! » s'exclama ce dernier « T'as vu un médecin hier ? »

-« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter comme ça Lionel, mais tout va bien »

-« Franchement on dirait pas. Et ce ne serait pas étonnant. Je t'ai apporté une copie du rapport des gars de la scientifique. Ils n'ont pas vraiment identifié ce qui a créé le gaz dans le labo mais pour le peu qu'ils ont trouvé c'était pas des produits anodins, tu devrais faire gaffe »

-« J'ai vu un médecin hier soir. J'avais juste un peu d'anémie, rien d'important. Je n'ai pas du en respirer suffisamment »

-« Si tu le dis. Mais à ta place je retournerai le voir avec ça » ajouta t-il en désignant le document.

« J'y penserai »

-« Mais ? T'es en mission là ? »

-« Oui. Je verrais quand elle sera terminée »

-« T'es têtu tu sais ? » jugea Fusco « T'as mis Finch au courant au moins ? »

-« Non. Je lui en parlerai après la mission » éluda Reese.

-« Tu devrais l'avertir, et si…. »

L'ex agent l'interrompit.

-« Pour l'instant la mission est prioritaire. Et je te rappelle que tu as promis de ne pas lui en parler »

-« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir promis »

-« C'est tout comme. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter avec quelque chose qui n'en vaut pas la peine, je vais bien »

-« Bon d'accord. Je me tais »

-« Merci Lionel »

-« Tu ne bois pas ton café ? »

-« Je n'ai plus le temps » prétexta l'ex agent, refusant d'avouer que la simple vue de la boisson lui donnait un haut le cœur « Merci pour le rapport »

-« Pas de quoi. Appelle-moi en cas de besoin » hasarda t-il.

-« Ca ne devrait pas tarder pour ta prochaine arrestation » plaisanta l'ex agent.

Fusco se prit à espérer que cela arriverait vite parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas la mine de l'ex agent ce jour là. Enfin si cela durait trop longtemps Finch finirait bien par se rendre compte de quelque chose lui aussi pensa t-il.

OoooooooooO

.

Un peu avant 11H, Reese pénétra dans les bureaux du cabinet comptable et il fut aussitôt reçu par Eléonore Tasca.

Il enclencha son oreillette pour que Finch puisse entendre la conversation.

-« Eh bien M Riley, que puis je faire pour vous ? ».

-« J'ai une petite société d'assurance et j'aurais aimé faire réaliser un audit »

-« En vue d'une cession ? »

-« Exactement »

John bougea sur son siège. Il sentait une légère gêne dans sa respiration. Brusquement il fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

-« Oh quelque chose ne va pas M Riley ? » s'inquiéta la comptable.

-« Ce n'est rien, la climatisation »

-« Je vais aller vous chercher un verre d'eau, je reviens »

Reese profita de l'occasion pour copier les fichiers de l'ordinateur.

Finch l'interpella.

-« M Reese ? »

Il réagit aussitôt, anticipant la question.

-« Que pensez-vous de ma petite diversion Finch ? J'ai les fichiers »

-« Oh, c'était juste une diversion » se rassura l'informaticien.

-« Et ça a marché » insista John pour donner le change.

Eléonore revenait dans le bureau.

-« Merci » dit-il en prenant le verre d'eau.

La conversation se poursuivit, John guidé par Harold pour les détails les plus techniques concernant sa soit disant société, en fait imaginée par l'informaticien une demi heure plus tôt. Puis il quitta le cabinet pour poursuivre la surveillance à l'extérieur. S'accordant un bref aller retour à la bibliothèque pour remettre la clé USB à son associé. Il prit soin de veiller à son apparence avant de le revoir ce qui n'empêcha pas Finch de le fixer avec perplexité.

-« Je crois que vous aurez besoin d'une autre journée de vacances après cette mission. Vous devez couver quelque chose M Reese»

Reese le regarda tout sourire.

-« Tant que vous voudrez si vous nous accompagnez Harold » et il repartit heureux de l'embarras que cette simple phrase avait provoqué chez son associé.

.

Finch le rappela deux heures plus tard. Reese sursauta en entendant son téléphone. Il se rendit compte qu'il somnolait à moitié et se sentit vexé d'un pareil laisser aller. Quand il se redressa sur son siège un élancement douloureux lui vrilla le crâne, il s'efforça de ne rien laisser transparaître dans le ton de sa voix lorsqu'il décrocha.

-« J'ai trouvé quelques élément intéressants dans les fichiers de Miss Tasca »

-« Vraiment ? Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous » commenta t-il.

-« Miss Tasca a en charge la comptabilité de plusieurs clients importants. Entre autre un gros cabinet dentaire, deux entreprises cotées en bourse, un promoteur et l'un des plus gros concessionnaire automobile de la ville »

-« Et vous avez relevé des irrégularités sur leurs comptes ? »

-« Quelques petites choses, pour l'un des clients, Stanley Monteiro le propriétaire de la concession automobile. Suite à cela j'ai accédé aux ordinateurs de la concession… »

-« Qui eux étaient en réseaux » constata Reese d'un ton moqueur.

-« En effet » marmonna Finch prit sur le fait « Cela vous évitera d'avoir à vous y rendre. En résumé il semble que ce monsieur se permette quelques liberté avec sa comptabilité »

-« Du genre détournement ?»

-« Ou plutôt fraude fiscale »

-« Je vois. Et Eléonore doit avoir tout découvert et envisagé de le dénoncer ce qui la met en danger »

-« C'est ce que j'ai d'abord cru en effet, avant de trouver autre chose parce qu'un détail m'a intrigué »

-« Je suis tout ouïe Harold »

-« Cesser donc de me taquiner M Reese, c'est sérieux » protesta Finch.

-« Mais je le suis je vous assure »

Il sourit en entendant le soupir agacé de son associé. Mais le taquiner ainsi était le moyen que l'ex agent avait trouvé pour détourner son attention afin qu'il ne puisse pas deviner son malaise.

-« Miss Tasca dispose d'un second compte bancaire » précisa Finch. « Ce qui est étrange c'est que deux mouvements seulement sont réalisés chaque mois sur ce compte, un virement de 2000,00$ chaque début de mois et un retrait de la même somme qui est alors créditée sur le compte courant de Miss Tasca. En effectuant quelques recherches…. »

-« Traduction : en piratant les fichiers de la banque » commenta Reese « Oh désolez Finch, continuez »

Il crut entendre le mot « Incorrigible » marmonné par son associé puis celui-ci continua :

-« J'ai retrouvé le titulaire du compte émetteur du virement : Stanley Monteiro»

-« D'accord. Donc Eléonore a bien du constater les irrégularités mais elle ne les a pas dénoncé, elle a préféré se faire payer pour garder le silence »

-« Et sans doute pour aider un peu car les irrégularités sont devenues plus difficiles à détecter à un certain moment qui correspond à l'époque où débute les versements »

-« C'est son intérêt de protéger sa source de revenus secondaires » émit Reese avant d'être à nouveau pris d'une quinte de toux.

-« Une nouvelle diversion M Reese ? »

-« Non, j'ai la gorge un peu irritée » concéda t-il.

-« Je le savais, vous devez avoir pris froid, je….. »

-« Harold » l'interrompit l'ex agent s'efforçant de masquer son essoufflement « nous verrons cela plus tard, pour l'instant c'est la menace sur Eléonore qui importe. Pensez vous que Monteiro ait décidé qu'il avait assez payé ? »

-« C'est une éventualité » émit Finch un peu vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

-« En tous cas les versements étaient réalisés chaque mois le 5 et ce mois ci, nous sommes le 8 et l'argent n'a pas été viré »

-« C'est un signe. Il se peut qu'Eléonore aille lui demander des comptes et que cela se termine mal pour l'un des deux. Je vais la suivre de près. Elle va forcement chercher à contacter Monteiro »

-« Ses relevés d'appel indique qu'elle ne l'a pas encore fait mais cela ne saurait tarder »

-« Elle doit déjà avoir remarqué le retard du virement »

-« Je vais préparer un dossier complet pour le remettre à l'inspecteur Fusco. »

-« Bien. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau » affirma Reese qui avait soudain un besoin urgent de raccrocher Il avait la sensation de manquer d'air brusquement.

-« Et M Reese, dès la fin de la mission nous reparlerons de votre santé » ajouta Finch sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

-« Oui docteur » soupira Reese avant de raccrocher et de sortir de la voiture cherchant un soulagement à son malaise. _« Je crois qu'en fait il faudra que je retourne à l'hôpital dès que possible »_ constata t-il pour lui-même.

.

Eléonore Tasca quitta son travail à 17H et se mit en route vers son domicile.

Reese la suivit discrètement. Deux aspirines avaient calmés son mal de tête. Son problème respiratoire était plus gênant mais il parvenait à le maitriser tant qu'il n'avait pas à fournir d'efforts trop importants.

La comptable stoppa à mi chemin et se dirigea vers une cabine téléphonique. Reese fit de même et s'installa à la cabine voisine. Il composa le numéro de son portable qu'il avait laissé dans la voiture et fit semblant de réciter le numéro de la cabine en demandant à être rappeler ce qui lui donnait une excuse pour rester dans la cabine.

Eléonore avait composé un numéro mais n'obtint visiblement pas de réponse. Elle en composa un second et cette fois quelqu'un réceptionna l'appel.

-« C'est moi. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi je vous appelle ? »

-…

-« Vous pensez vraiment que je ne vous dénoncerai pas ? Il me suffit de prendre quelques précautions».

-…

-« Non, je ne marche pas. Je vous coûte moins chère que certaine de vos maîtresses, n'oubliez pas que je connais bien vos comptes ! »

-…

-« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de…. »

-…

-« Très bien je viendrais mais ce sera 20H pas plus tard et dans votre bureau de la cinquième! L'autre est trop isolé à mon goût »

-…

-« Evidemment, je vous connais »

-…

-« C'est ça à tout à l'heure »

La jeune femme raccrocha et retourna à sa voiture. Elle était nerveuse.

 _« La perspective du rendez vous »_ songea Reese.

Il gagna sa voiture et appela son associé tout en suivant leur numéro jusqu'à son domicile

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« Eléonore a pris contact avec Monteiro, enfin je pense qu'il s'agit de lui. Elle l'appelle d'une cabine publique »

-« Voilà pourquoi ses relevés n'indiquaient rien »

-« Exact. Ils ont rendez vous ce soir à 20H mais je ne sais pas où, elle a évoqué un bureau sur la cinquième »

-« Aucun problème, j'ai déjà recensé l'ensemble des propriétés de M Monteiro » Reese l'entendit pianoter.

-« Il a une concession sur la cinquième rue »

-« Bien avec l'adresse et l'horaire nous n'aurons pas de mal à agir »

-« J'ai transmis le dossier à l'inspecteur Fusco, il se tient prêt »

-« Je vais l'inviter à la fête dans ce cas » Reese prit une profonde inspiration. Discuter sollicitait son souffle et il sentait réapparaître la gêne dans sa poitrine.

_ »M Reese ? Tout va bien ? Vous avez l'air essoufflé »

-« J'ai couru jusqu'à la voiture et je vous ai appelé sans reprendre mon souffle » mentit l'ex agent « J'étais pressé d'entendre votre voix » ajouta t-il taquin.

Finch fronça les sourcils, l'attitude de son agent le perturbait de plus en plus.

-«Vous devriez faire preuve de la même impatience pour entendre la voix de l'inspecteur Fusco M Reese » répondit-il.

-« Je l'appelle de suite. A plus tard Finch »

-« Soyez prudent » intima Finch. Bear se rapprocha de lui et quémanda une caresse.

-« A toi aussi il te semble étrange je parie? J'ai l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose. » Le chien pencha la tête.

-« Nous verrons cela quand il reviendra, il ne tardera pas si l'opération réussie » constata l'informaticien « et il nous devra une explication » ajouta t-il en caressant le malinois.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco approcha de la berline de Reese et s'installa sur le siège passager.

-« Salut. Eh bien ça s'arrange pas toi, t'es vert ! » Constata t-il.

-« Tu exagère Lionel » répondit Reese avec un haussement d'épaules.

-« Ouais c'est ça. T'es vraiment un tête de mule »

-« Tu as lu le dossier d'Harold ? »

-« C'est bon je suis au parfum. Tu crois que le gars va tenter quelque chose pendant le rendez vous ? »

-« Apparemment il n'a plus envie de payer »

-« Alors on fait quoi ? »

-« On attends qu'il passe à l'action et tu les arrête »

-« Et comment on saura que c'est le bon moment ? T'as un accès ? »

-« Nous écouterons leur conversation avec le portable d'Eléonore »

-« C'est parti » alors commenta Fusco. Il aurait bien tenté une nouvelle réflexion mais préféra finalement garder le silence. Il s'inquiétait quand même un peu de l'état de John visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître.

.

Eleonore arriva un peu avant 20H.

Le ton monta dès son entrée dans le bureau. Monteiro n'avait visiblement plus envie de payer et la comptable ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

-« On ferait mieux d'y aller » souffla Reese.

-« Ouais ça tourne au vinaigre »

Ils firent le tour pour entrer dans le bureau par derrière. Reese crocheta la serrure pendant que Fusco faisait le gué sans paraître s'apercevoir de l'infraction.

Reese prit une profonde inspiration. La course jusqu'à l'arrière du bâtiment avait réveillé la douleur. Même la migraine semblait de réveiller. Il se força à rester concentré et se glissa dans la concession aussitôt la porte ouverte, Fusco sur les talons.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte du bureau.

La dispute continuait.

-« Vous ne me laissez pas le choix » affirma brusquement Monteiro. Ils entendirent un bruit de porte, Eléonore cria. Reese entra dans le bureau et vit que Monteiro braquait une arme sur la comptable, l'air déterminé. Il se jeta sur lui et détourna l'arme du plat de la main au moment où Monteiro pressait la détente. Le coup frappa le plafond. Reese stoppa sans difficulté le tireur et Fusco lui passa les menottes.

Eléonore suivait la scène les yeux écarquillés.

-« J'ai la même paire de bracelet pour Madame » commenta Fusco tendant une seconde paire de menotte à l'ex agent. Reese s'était appuyé un instant sur le bureau. Il saisit la paire de menotte et entreprit de les passer à la comptable. Celle-ci se rebella.

-« Ce type a voulu me tuer et vous m'arrêtez ?» s'exclama t-elle d'un ton offusqué.

-« Vous fatiguez pas. Nous savons comment vous tenez la comptabilité de certains de vos clients »

Eléonore pinça les lèvres, visiblement furieuse.

A cet instant Reese recula pris d'un étourdissement. Il s'appuya contre le mur.

Fusco le regarda inquiet.

-« John ? Tu va bien ? »

Reese leva les yeux vers lui mais se sentit incapable de répondre.

-« Il n'a pas l'air bien votre copain » commenta la comptable.

John sentait la sensation d'oppression grandir dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration devenait difficile. Il se sentait étourdit. La voix de Lionel lui parvint déformée, lointaine.

-« Eh John ? John ça va ? »

Et brusquement ce fut le vide….

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco claqua la porte de l'ambulance.

-« Faites vite les gars. Je vous rejoins plus tard »

Il saisit son téléphone et sélectionna l'un des numéros. _« La conversation risque d'être tendue »_ songea t-il.

-« Finch ? C'est Fusco. Il faut que je vous parle »


	4. Chapter 4

_Place aux soins et mise au point !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade à 181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _(Jade tu devrais aimer une certain personnage : )_

 _Merci à Paige0703, auteure géniale de fics de hautes qualités, pour son soutien inconditionnel (et indispensable !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

John ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois pour se reconnaître. Il se sentait perdu dans un univers blanc. Puis il comprit : une chambre d'hôpital.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent. La sensation de brulure dans la poitrine, toujours plus présente. Le manque d'air et le trou noir. Il avait dû perdre connaissance. Il inspira profondément. La douleur avait disparu. Restait juste une sorte de gêne et une vague migraine aussi. C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête et que son regard croisa celui de son partenaire.

-« Harold » murmura t-il.

Finch était assis près du lit, un peu en retrait. Il n'avait quasiment pas bougé de ce siège depuis l'avant veille quand les médecins avaient installé John dans cette chambre. Passant les deux dernières nuits dans un fauteuil à attendre un signe. Guettant la moindre expression sur le visage de son agent et priant pour qu'il se réveille. Même après que les médecins lui aient assuré que sa vie n'était plus en danger. Ils ne pouvaient assurer qu'aucune séquelle ne serait à déplorer. A cet instant, un immense soulagement déferla en lui avec ce premier regard.

Pourtant il resta rigide. Son visage garda une expression sévère, fermée. Son ressentiment envers John l'empêchant de laisser voir sa joie de le savoir à nouveau conscient. L'avant-veille l'inspecteur Fusco leur avait tout raconté. Le malaise bien sur, mais surtout ce qui s'était passé avant, l'agression de leur précédent numéro avec ces fioles dont le contenu n'avait jamais vraiment été déterminé, le mensonge exigeait par John pour « ne pas l'inquiéter ». _« Un comble ! »_ avait t-il pensé. Les symptômes que Lionel avait relevés le lendemain et que John avait obstinément ignoré pour continuer sa mission. Une vraie folie qui l'avait conduit dans cette chambre où les médecins s'efforçaient de soigner ses poumons.

John sentait le regard de Finch peser sur lui, lourd de reproche et de colère. Il supposait qu'il devait y avoir du soulagement aussi mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il y lisait présentement et il ne pouvait pas lui donner tort de lui en vouloir. Il avait toute les raisons pour cela.

 _« Je crois que j'ai vraiment fait une connerie cette fois »_ songea t-il.

Le silence se faisait lourd entre eux.

John murmura, mal à l'aise

-« Finch….Je suis désolé Harold… »

L'informaticien se leva sans un mot et pressa la sonnette d'alerte.

Une infirmière se présenta presque aussitôt.

-« Il est réveillé Mademoiselle » annonça t-il.

-« Je vais chercher le Professeur Yablonski »

-« Merci »

Finch attrapa son manteau sur le dossier du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte. John paniqua en le voyant faire.

-« Vous partez Finch ? »

-« Le médecin vous expliquera tout » répondit sèchement l'informaticien.

-« Finch, restez… » Commença John, mais celui-ci l'interrompit. Il le fixa, le regard dur.

-« Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici M Reese. Puisque vous ne voulez pas de mes soins je vous laisse à ceux des médecins » affirma t-il et il quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

John accusa le coup. Il ressentit une violente douleur dans la poitrine mais cette fois la maladie n'y était pour rien.

Finch fit quelques pas dans le couloir puis s'appuya contre un mur quelques instants pour se reprendre. Il aurait été incapable de dire où il avait trouvé la force d'agir comme il l'avait fait. Il savait seulement combien il en souffrait.

.

Le professeur entra dans la chambre.

-« M Riley, vous êtes de retour parmi nous ! Comment vous sentez vous ? »

John lui lança un regard perdu avant de réagir.

-« Bien » murmura t-il.

-« Pas de douleur ? De difficultés respiratoires ? »

-« Non. Enfin juste une gêne quand je respire profondément »

-« Je vois. C'est tout à fait normal. Lorsque les ambulanciers vous ont amené vous n'aviez plus que 40% de vos capacités respiratoires. Vous nous avez fait peur » commenta le médecin avec un sourire amusé, cherchant à détendre l'atmosphère. « Mais rassurez vous, rien qui ne puisse être réparé, simplement vous allez devoir suivre un traitement particulier. Je vous ai prescrit plusieurs séances dans un caisson d'oxygénation. Une par jour pendant une heure, pour disons, six jours pour commencer. Ensuite nous aviserons.

-« Six jours ! » sursauta Reese « Je ne peux pas rester ici aussi longtemps docteur »

-« Je suis désolé M Riley mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous ne suivez pas ce traitement vous risquez de graves complications pulmonaires. Vous en garderiez un handicap définitif »

-« A ce point ? » demanda Reese.

-« La substance que vous avez inhalé a endommagé vos alvéoles pulmonaires. Le traitement est destiné à les régénérer mais vous devez le suivre jusqu'au bout. Vous auriez même dû le commencer plus tôt mais cela… »

-« J'ai été négligent, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter si longtemps docteur »

-« Il le faudra bien M Riley »

John se sentit acculé. Il savait que le Professeur Yablonski avait raison et qu'il devait se soumettre, mais il ne pouvait pas stopper ses activités aussi longtemps. Comment Finch pourrait-il gérer les numéros ?

A la pensée de son associé son cœur se serra au souvenir de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques minutes plus tôt.

-« M Riley vous m'écoutez ? »

-« Excusez moi professeur, je…. réfléchissais »

-« Je comprend. Je vous expliquais que votre première séance aura lieu demain à 10H. D'ici là repos total, pas d'effort.

-« Entendu » se résigna Reese.

-« Bien. Si vous êtes raisonnable je suis certain d'obtenir d'excellents résultats »

-« Merci professeur »

-« Je vous verrais demain matin. D'ici là les infirmières sont à votre disposition si besoin »

-« Heu professeur, pour le séjour… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Votre employeur s'est occupé de tout »

 _« Evidemment »_ songea l'ex agent.

-« Je crois qu'il vous connaît bien. Il m'avait averti que vous n'apprécierez pas l'idée d'un séjour prolongé chez nous et qu'il me faudrait vous convaincre de son bien fondé »

-« Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux » plaida Reese.

-« Pour cette fois vous ne pourrez pas y échapper M Riley » affirma le médecin moqueur avant de quitter la chambre.

Rester seul, John réfléchit à la situation. Il avait eu tort de refuser les soins à l'origine. Les conséquences auraient été moins graves et il ne se serait pas retrouvé cloué ici pendant une semaine, une semaine !

C'était impossible. Les numéros n'arrêtaient jamais de leur parvenir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Finch si longtemps. Quoiqu'à cette heure il devait sans doute déjà penser qu'il l'avait trahi. A nouveau le regard de l'informaticien revint le hanter. Il ne lui avait jamais vu un regard aussi glacial, mélange de colère et de déception. Il passa une main sur son visage, comment allaient-ils surmonter cela ?

.

La porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Mais c'était seulement une infirmière.

-« C'est l'heure de vos médicaments M Riley » annonça t-elle.

Elle posa le plateau sur le chevet et lui tendit deux gélules et un verre d'eau. John les prit docilement.

-« Mademoiselle, savez vous depuis quand je suis ici ? » demanda t-il.

-« Depuis avant-hier matin je crois ».Elle réfléchit « Vous aviez été admis à l'hôpital général la veille mais votre patron vous a fait transférer ici dans la nuit»

-« Avant-hier ? » répéta t-il stupéfait.

-« Oui c'est ça, cela fait deux jours. Le Professeur Yablonski vous a maintenu inconscient au début pour vous éviter de souffrir »

\- « Je vois »

-« Et je… j'ai reçu des visites ? » hésita t-il.

-« Oui votre ami inspecteur est venu vous voir et puis il y avait votre employeur »

Reese leva les yeux vers elle.

-« Il est venu souvent ? »

-« Je ne parlerais pas de visite pour lui » répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire amusé « il s'est installé ici lorsque nous vous y avons amené et il n'a plus bougé. Je ne sais pas comment il a obtenu l'autorisation mais il est même resté la nuit »

Finch l'avait veillé tout ce temps ?

-« D'ailleurs je suis étonnée de ne pas le voir » jugea la jeune femme.

-« Il est rentré… se reposer »

-« Ca se comprend. Je ne l'ai pas vu beaucoup dormir ces deux dernières nuits »

L'infirmière redressa les oreillers puis reprit le plateau.

-« En cas de besoin utilisez la sonnette » précisa t-elle.

-« Merci » répondit machinalement l'ex agent.

Ainsi Finch n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis son malaise. Pas un instant apparemment. Pourtant il était parti sans hésiter un peu plus tôt.

Une heure s'écoula puis une aide soignante lui apporta un plateau repas.

-« Voulez vous la télécommande du téléviseur ? » lui demanda t-elle

-« Non merci »

-« Bon je la rapproche tout de même si vous changez d'avis»

-« Je préférerais un téléphone »

-« Tiens vous n'en avez pas ? » demanda la jeune femme « Je vais arranger cela »

L'infirmière revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec un appareil

-« Voici de quoi vous reliez au monde M Riley »

-« Merci. C'est en supplément ? »

-« Non. En fait c'est votre employeur qui l'avait fait retirer pour protéger votre repos. Voilà c'est branché »

-« Merci » répondit Reese en fixant l'appareil.

-« En échange vous devriez manger un peu M Riley. » dit elle en observant le plateau intact. « Cela fait partit des éléments de la guérison vous savez »

-« Je vais faire un effort promis »

Dès que l'infirmière eut quitté la chambre, John saisit le combiné du téléphone et composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de le composer si souvent. Il devait lui parler, entendre sa voix…

Il écouta s'égrener les sonneries l'une après l'autre, puis le répondeur se déclencha. Reese soupira et raccrocha sans laisser de message. « Il ne veut pas me parler évidemment » soupira t-il.

.

Finch sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son portable. Il fixa l'écran qui affichait la mention « numéro inconnu » mais il devinait sans peine l'auteur de l'appel. Il laissa défiler les sonneries jusqu'à ce que le répondeur s'enclenche. Il laissa passer quelques instants puis consulta le répondeur. Pas de message. Ce qu'ils avaient à se dire ne pouvait pas être dit sur un répondeur.

Finch se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Bear s'approcha doucement de lui comme pour partager sa peine.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco entra dans la chambre avec précaution.

-« Hey salut ! Enfin réveillé ? »

-« Comme tu le vois Lionel » répondit John

-« Franchement tu nous a fait peur sur ce coup »

-« Ce n'est pas encore cette fois que tu sera débarrassé de moi »

-« Tant mieux. Quoi que tu en pense je préfère ça »

Reese eut un demi sourire

-« Je sais. Merci Lionel »

-« Pas de quoi » marmonna l'inspecteur « Alors que dit le médecin ? T'es en vacances pas vrai ?»

-« Il a établi un protocole pour les six prochains jours »

-« Six jours ? Sacrés vacances ! » Blagua Fusco « sérieux, je t'avais dit que c'était pas net ce gaz »

-« Je sais. J'aurais dû t'écouter, je n'ai pas mesuré les risques »

-« Heureusement qu'ils peuvent arranger ça » il jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre « Finch n'est pas là ? »

-« Non » John hésita « pas pour l'instant »

-« J'aurai pourtant cru qu'il était enraciné ici » ironisa Lionel

-« C'est toi qui l'a prévenu ? »

-« Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Au début je n'ai pas dit grand-chose, mais quand on s'est retrouvé devant les médecins j'ai dû leur parler de la fiole, c'était obligé pour le diagnostic »

-« Je comprends Lionel. Tu as eu raison »

L'inspecteur lui lança un regard soulagé. Il gardait un souvenir impérissable de la colère froide dont Finch avait fait preuve lorsqu'il l'avait prévenu. Il avait eut droit à quelques remarques bien sentit sur l'inconscience de John et de son « complice », cela lui avait largement suffit !

-« Je préfère que tu le prenne comme ça »

-« Tu n'a rien à te reprocher »

-« En tout cas la prochaine fois tu auras intérêt à prévenir ton associé sinon tu devras trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te couvrir » se moqua Fusco « Je préfère éviter Finch quand il est énervé, il me faisait froid dans le dos sur ce coup là !»

-« Ok, j'y penserais Lionel » répondit John sur le même ton

\- « Comment vous allez faire avec Finch ? Pour vos missions ? »

-« Je ne sais pas » murmura Reese.

Lionel comprit que le sujet était sensible

-« T'inquiète, je peux l'aider pendant ton repos forcé »

-« Merci Lionel. Je te demanderais avant tout de veiller sur lui »

-« Ok. Compte sur moi »

-« Je te revaudrais ça »

-« Ouais. Remet toi d'abord et ensuite on verra pour le règlement »

Reese sourit. Il savait que c'était la façon d'agir de Lionel pour masquer ses émotions et il la respecta.

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes puis Fusco se leva.

-« Il faut que j'y aille. Essai de pas trop énervé les infirmières »

-« Je ferais de mon mieux » ironisa Reese.

.

Fusco sortit de la chambre, soulagé de voir son ami hors de danger. Pourtant au départ ce n'était pas gagné.

*********** Flash Back ***********

Le médecin s'était avancé vers eux la mine sombre.

-« Vous êtes avec M Riley? »

-« Oui docteur » répondit Finch « comment va-t-il ? »

-« Je vais être franc, son pronostic vital est engagé. Quelque chose a gravement endommagé ses alvéoles pulmonaires. Il n'a plus que le tiers de ses capacités respiratoires et le manque d'oxygène peut engendrer des séquelles sur d'autre organes ».

Lionel se sentit pâlir, il vit que Finch accusait le coup.

-« Savez-vous ce qui a pû provoquer cela? » questionna le médecin « Il est très important de définir la cause, a-t-il absorbé ou inhalé une substance? »

-« Je l'ignore docteur » bredouilla Finch abasourdi « à ma connaissance il n'a pas été exposé »

-« Et vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal dans son comportement? Les symptômes pouvaient difficilement passer inaperçus »

-« Hé bien il était un peu fébrile, je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un refroidissement »

-« Rien d'autre? »

-« Il était un peu essoufflé aussi » estima Finch « mais John est très solide »

-« Il a dû l'être vraiment pour vous cacher son état » constata le médecin.

Fusco ne disait rien, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il observa le médecin puis l'informaticien. _« Tant pis pour la promesse, il n'est plus temps de tergiverser »_ constata t-il. Il allait devoir se confesser et il redoutait la réaction de Finch.

Le médecin le fixait depuis quelques instants. Il l'interpella:

-« Et vous inspecteur vous n'avez rien à me dire ? »

-« Hé bien en fait… » Commença ce dernier cherchant ses mots.

Finch se tourna aussitôt vers lui, inquiet.

-« Il y a deux jours nous étions sur une enquête et… » Fusco se racla la gorge, le regard de Finch lui semblait de plus en plus lourd, « C'était dans un labo. Le suspect s'est enfuit à un moment et il avait enfermé John dans le labo »

-« Continuez » intima le médecin.

-« Avant de sortir il a jeté des fioles vers John. Les produits se sont mélangés et il a dû respirer un peu de ce truc »

Il leva les yeux vers Finch, celui-ci le fusillait du regard, lèvres pincées, et il songea que pour cette fois il aurait aimé devenir invisible.

-« Savez-vous de quels produits il s'agissait? »

-« Non aucune idée. Mais les gars de la scientifique ont enquêté. J'ai une copie du rapport dans ma voiture »

-« Pouvez-vous aller le chercher? »

-« J'y vais » répliqua aussitôt l'inspecteur, heureux de s'échapper quelques minutes.

Le médecin se tourna vers Finch

-« Si nous déterminons la cause il nous sera possible de stopper le phénomène, enfin je l'espère »

-« Faites de votre mieux docteur » répondit Finch qu'une peur insidieuse commençait à envahir tandis qu'il réalisait la gravité de la situation.

-« Bien sur. Mais… » Hasarda le médecin

-« Mais ? » demanda aussitôt Finch.

-« Hé bien nos équipements sont assez limités ici. Mais je connais une clinique où exerce un de mes amis, un pneumologue spécialisé dans les cas les plus complexes »

-« Est-il en état d'être transféré? »

-« Pour l'instant cela me semble encore possible et je pourrais appeler le professeur Yablonski pour lui recommander M Riley. Toutefois c'est une clinique privée et les soins sont très spécialisés, le coût… »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela docteur » l'interrompit Finch « Je veux qu'il reçoive les meilleurs soins possibles »

-« Entendu alors je vais faire le nécessaire au plus vite »

-« Je vous en remercie »

Fusco revint à ce moment là.

-« Voilà le rapport. Mais les gars de la scientifique n'ont pas réussi à déterminer la substance exacte, juste les principaux composants »

-« C'est déjà un début » répondit le médecin en saisissant le dossier.

-« Et le suspect ? » questionna Finch tandis que le médecin commençait sa lecture.

-« Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait balancé » répondit Fusco dépité.

L'informaticien ne quittait pas des yeux le médecin. Il voyait son expression changer au fil de sa lecture et pas en bien.

-« C'est mauvais? » questionna Fusco qui faisait le même constat.

-« Je vais immédiatement appeler le professeur » lança t-il, il se tourna vers Finch « je vous avertit lorsque tout sera prêt » affirma t-il en faisant précipitamment demi tour.

Attitude qui ne présageait rien de bon songèrent les deux hommes.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire? » questionna Fusco inquiet.

-« John va être transféré dans une clinique spécialisée. Il sera prit en charge par un pneumologue habitué à traiter les cas les plus difficiles »

-« Ok » l'inspecteur lui jeta un regard prudent. L'informaticien était trop calme. Il aurait préféré un éclat, une colère plus expressive. Son regard glacial lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-« Finch je suis désolé » tenta t-il.

-« Vous avez été complètement irresponsables John et vous » répliqua Finch d'un ton dur « Je ne suis pas surpris de la part de John mais vous ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas prévenu ? »

-« Je lui avais promis. John ne voulait pas vous inquiéter alors il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire » plaida Lionel « je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée »

-« C'était complètement irresponsable! »

-« Mais il avait subit des examens le soir même et il m'avait dit que ce n'était rien de grave »

Finch écarquilla les yeux choqués, John avait subit des examens et il n'en avait rien sût _« de mieux en mieux ! »_ songea t-il

-« Et vous l'avez cru ? »

-« J'avais pas de raison de ne pas le croire. Enfin je lui ai quand même transmis le rapport »

-« Dont il n'a tenu aucun compte évidemment ! » affirma Finch exaspéré de tant d'insouciance.

-« Vous étiez en pleine mission, il a dit qu'il verrait cela plus tard, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien mais il voulait faire le travail avant tout »

 _« N'a-t-il donc pas compris qu'il est pour moi bien plus important que tout autre chose même notre mission ? »_ songea spontanément Finch.

-« John est inconscient de sa propre sécurité. Je sais que vous n'auriez pas pût le convaincre » admit l'informaticien « mais vous êtes son ami, vous auriez put me prévenir pour que j'intervienne, il me semble que sa vie est plus précieuse que cette stupide promesse! »

-« Ouais vous avez raison. Je suis désolé » marmonna Fusco « Ecoutez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit…. »

-« Pour l'instant j'ai besoin que les médecins sauvent sa vie inspecteur, et cela aurait été plus facile s'ils avaient pût intervenir plus tôt » trancha Finch.

Lionel baissa la tête sous le regard lourd de reproche de son vis-à-vis. Il songea que si John en réchappé il allait devoir affronter la colère de Finch et pour l'aperçu qu'il en avait, il ne l'enviait pas. Et encore ce serait surement encore pire pour John que ce que lui endurait en ce moment!

Il était resté aux côtés de Finch pendant le transfert veillant discrètement sur lui.

Arrivé à la clinique, il avait dût essuyer les foudres du professeur qui l'avait traité d'inconscient, celui là aussi avait du répondant ! Mais tout de même la colère froide de Finch était bien plus impressionnante.

Il avait finit pas laisser l'informaticien, comprenant qu'il ne bougerait pas tant que John ne serait pas hors de danger, lui demandant simplement de le tenir au courant. Finch lui avait répondu machinalement l'esprit entièrement concentré vers son partenaire. Il l'avait vu s'installer dans le couloir. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

.

*********** Fin du Flash Back ***********

 _« Je suppose que Finch finira par lui pardonner »_ songea t-il _«Qu'es ce qu'ils feraient l'un sans l'autre? »_

.

La nuit qui suivit parut interminable à l'ex agent. Mille pensées tournaient dans son esprit avec toujours, dominant toute les autres, celle d'avoir blessé son partenaire et rompu le lien entre eux. Comment faire pour le renouer ? Il avait déjà eu tant de mal à obtenir sa confiance. Il avait dû l'apprivoiser lentement, en lui démontrant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance en toute circonstance, en lui prouvant sa loyauté et en usant de mille petites attentions pour qu'il accepte sa présence à ses côtés sans y voir une intrusion, une atteinte à sa vie privée. A force de se concentrer sur cet objectif il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Finch était devenu peu à peu le centre de son univers, sa préoccupation quotidienne. Et à force de le côtoyer il avait découvert l'homme derrière la façade et d'autres liens étaient nés dans son cœur, plus puissant, plus inattendus sans doute, mais assurément plus précieux. Lorsqu'il en avait pris conscience il les avait acceptés comme les conséquences inévitables de ses découvertes. Il s'était heurté alors à un autre obstacle : la certitude que jamais Harold ne partagerait ses sentiments. Il les avait donc soigneusement dissimulés. Ce qui était loin d'être facile parfois. Ils avaient plusieurs fois été confrontés à des situations où il lui avait été bien difficile de les contenir. Et forcement, avec de pareilles idées, le rejet que Finch lui avait opposé quelques heures plus tôt lui était insupportable.

Il devait renouer leur lien et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

.

L'infirmière passa lors de sa ronde vers 2H et s'aperçut qu'il ne dormait pas.

-« Ca ne va pas Monsieur ? »

-« Non, tout va bien » répondit Reese d'une vois lasse.

-« Voulez vous quelque chose pour vous aider à dormir ? Vous avez besoin de repos pour supporter votre traitement »

 _« C'est plutôt mon esprit qui aurait besoin d'être apaisé »_ songea t-il

Il avala le comprimé qu'elle lui donna. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et cela le rendrait peut être vulnérable, mais il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre ne serait ce que pour avoir les idées plus claires.

OoooooooooO

.

John s'éveilla le lendemain au bruit des chariots des aides soignantes chargées de distribuer le petit déjeuner.

Il se sentit un peu reposé, prêt à affronter la journée, et, surtout, à se battre pour retrouver son partenaire.

 _« Il passera certainement dans la journée et nous aurons une discussion sérieuse »_ se promit-il.

L'aide soignante lui apporta un plateau avec son petit déjeuner qu'il se força à avaler. Puis une infirmière lui apporta ses médicaments et une autre vint le chercher pour les soins. Le Professeur Yablonski lui rendit visite à la suite et réitéra ses consignes de repos. Après cela il fut heureux de se retrouver un peu seul. Il décida d'utiliser la salle de bains et ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver ses affaires et tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pendant son séjour.

Finch avait pensé à tout. La chambre particulière avec une grande salle de bains, dans cette clinique dont il connaissait la réputation. Il avait dû donner toute les consignes pour qu'il ne manque de rien _« de rien sauf de lui »_ soupira t-il.

Il regagna son lit et décida d'attendre. Une heure s'écoula puis l'aide soignante apparut avec le plateau du déjeuner. Elle alluma le téléviseur.

-« Ca va vous distraire, vous avez l'air tout triste » plaisanta t-elle.

Mais Reese n'y prêta même pas attention. Il se força à manger. Les images d'autres déjeuners partagés à la bibliothèque surgirent dans son esprit le faisant soupirer à nouveau.

L'infirmière apporta ses médicaments, puis l'attente repris.

Il fixait la porte chaque fois qu'un bruit de pas se faisait entendre mais ce n'était jamais le sien.

L'après midi s'écoula lentement sans que rien ne vienne interrompre sa solitude.

A 17H, n'y tenant plus, il décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son associé. Comme la veille les sonneries s'égrenèrent et le répondeur se déclencha.

-« Finch, c'est moi. Je voulais vous dire que je suis désolé. Je regrette mon attitude. J'ai eu tort je le reconnais. Il faut que nous en discutions. Je sais que Lionel est là pour vous aider mais je…, enfin j'aimerai être sur que vous allez bien. » Il hésita « rappelez moi » ajouta t-il avant de raccrocher. Il se laissa aller contre les oreillers. Combien de temps ce silence allait-il durer ?

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch achevait les recherches sur le nouveau numéro. Il avait de nouveaux éléments à transmettre à l'inspecteur Fusco. Il saisit son téléphone et avisa l'icône indiquant un nouveau message sur son répondeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tôt il avait écouté s'égrener les sonneries et avait dût se faire violence pour ne pas répondre. Il décida d'appeler l'inspecteur.

-« Bonjour Inspecteur, j'ai besoin de votre aide »

-« Vous avez un nouveau client? »

-« En effet, je vais vous transmettre les premiers éléments par mail »

-« Ok. Ce serait bien que vous me disiez à quoi m'attendre cette fois, le dernier était plus coupable que victime »

-« Je vous l'ai dit inspecteur, je n'ai jamais cette information à l'avance »

Fusco soupira

-« C'est compliqué avec vous. Vivement que superman soit remis sur pied parce que je veux bien vous donner des coups de mains pour boucler l'enquête mais la mener c'est autre chose »

-« Très bien inspecteur » ironisa Finch. « Je vous retire de la liste des candidats pour ce poste »

-« Parce que vous avez une liste? Me dites pas que vous cherchez un remplaçant pour John? Il va beaucoup mieux alors ça risque de ne pas lui plaire! »

-« Nous verrons inspecteur » répondit Finch d'un ton évasif.

-« Sérieux Finch. Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre lui mais ne soyez pas trop dur » plaida Fusco « Il voulait juste vous ménager. Il pense toujours à vous protéger en premier »

-« Je sais inspecteur mais je l'ai pas engagé pour cela »

-« Franchement je ne vous vois pas travailler avec quelque d'autre » insista Fusco.

-« Je tiendrais compte de votre avis inspecteur » répondit Finch d'un ton neutre.

Fusco soupira _« ils sont aussi têtu l'un que l'autre »_ songea t-il

-« Bon à vous de voir » concéda t-il « Alors ces infos ? » ajouta t-il en ouvrant le fichier

La conversation dura encore quelques minutes puis Lionel raccrocha.

Finch se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, se repassant le début de leur échange.

Il ne pensait pas sérieusement à remplacer John même s'il réalisait que leur relation allait être tendue lorsqu'il sortirait de la clinique. Il avait trahit sa confiance. Et Finch savait que sans l'amour profond qu'il éprouvait pour lui il n'aurait jamais pu lui pardonner. Seulement là il serait bien forcé de le faire parce qu'il savait bien qu'il serait parfaitement incapable de vivre loin de lui. Mais il tenait d'abord à lui donner une leçon!

Il se décida à écouter le message. La voix de John résonna dans la pièce. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Mais pourquoi aurait-il dû tenir compte de ses craintes quand lui n'avait fait aucun cas des siennes ? Quand il lui avait mentit obstinément sur son état de santé ? Il commanda la sauvegarde puis reprit ses recherches pour garder son esprit occupé. Près de lui Bear gémit doucement.

.

L'après midi s'acheva. Reese revit l'aide soignante et son plateau repas, l'infirmière et ses médicaments, le médecin et ses consignes. Il les accueillait avec une indifférence polie. Uniquement préoccupé par l'attente de Sa visite ou de Son appel. A 20H il se résigna à l'idée qu'il ne viendrait pas et devina qu'il ne l'appellerait pas non plus

 _« Il m'en veut vraiment cette fois »_ songea t-il


	5. Chapter 5

_Petite contre-attaque avant l'explication finale !_

 _Merci à Nourann et Jade à 181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _Merci à Paige0703, auteure géniale de fics de hautes qualités, pour son soutien inconditionnel (et indispensable !)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

La matinée du lendemain se déroula exactement comme la précédente. Le professeur Yablonski était satisfait. Reese en profita pour lui demander de réduire la durée du traitement.

-« M Riley ! Vous n'y songez pas j'espère ? Je vous autorise à sortir au jardin mais certainement pas plus loin et le traitement doit être poursuivit jusqu'au bout. Je vous ai averti des conséquence si vous l'arrêtez trop tôt »

-« Je sais professeur mais j'avais envie de tenter ma chance » ironisa l'ex agent.

-« Eh bien pour cette fois c'est raté » commenta le médecin amusé.

Reese subit à nouveau le rituel du déjeuner. L'infirmière entra avec les médicaments et un petit sac.

-« Tenez. Vous me semblez si désœuvré. Je vous ai apporté un peu de lecture »

Reese observa les livres. _« Trois livres comme pour un numéro »_ songea t-il machinalement.

-« Merci Mademoiselle »

-«Je m'appelle Maureen » précisa la jeune femme « j'espère que cela vous distraira un peu. Vous pourriez même vous installer au jardin ? » Suggéra t-elle.

-« Je préfère rester ici au cas où »

-« Vous attendez la visite de votre ami inspecteur ? »

-« En autre » répondit John.

-« Le pauvre. Il s'est fait sévèrement sermonné par le Professeur Yablonski à votre arrivée »

-« Lionel n'était pas responsable. Au contraire, il voulait que je me soigne et je ne l'ai pas écouté »

-« Le docteur lui a fait la leçon, mais il aboie plus fort qu'il ne mord » plaisanta la jeune femme « en tous cas il est moins impressionnant que votre patron »

Reese sursauta et fixa l'infirmière.

« Il s'est mis en colère ? »

-« Justement non. Il est resté parfaitement calme mais il avait un de ces regards !, c'était impressionnant »

-« Il n'est pas très démonstratif » constata John.

-« Ca je m'en suis rendu compte ensuite »

-« Ensuite ? »

-« Lorsqu'il est resté pour vous veiller. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais un patron veiller autant sur son employé » ajouta Maureen perplexe.

-« Nous sommes amis » hésita John.

-« C'est ce que j'ai pensé, même si… » Elle stoppa sa phrase.

-« Même si ? » la relança Reese.

Elle hésita pour ne pas blesser son patient.

-« Je l'ai suggéré une ou deux fois mais il m'a reprise à chaque fois en insistant sur le fait que vous étiez juste son employé » répondit la jeune femme.

Reese sentit son cœur manquer un battement. De toute évidence Finch reconstruisait ses barrières autour de lui. Celles qu'il avait eu tant de mal à briser.

-« Il était en colère » murmura t-il.

-« Dans ce cas cela lui passera »

-« J'espère » pria Reese.

-« Allons vous sortirez bientôt c'est une question de jours. Mais je pense qu'un peu de vacances vous ferez du bien »

-« Je pourrais toujours retourner à la plage avec mon chien » constata Reese avec un pauvre sourire _« Parce que lui au moins ne me rejettera jamais »_ songea t-il

-« Ah vous avez un chien ? »

-« Un malinois. Il s'appelle Bear et c'est un bon chien »

-« Les animaux sont un grand réconfort dans la vie » jugea la jeune femme, « mais n'espérait pas sa visite ici ! » ajouta t-il en souriant.

-« Oh il est très intelligent, s'il se faufilait vous ne le verriez même pas passer » répondit l'ex agent amusé.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots puis Maureen reprit son service.

.

L'après midi s'étira interminablement. John essaya de lire un peu mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Il décida de rappeler à nouveau.

-« Finch, je sais que vous êtes en colère. Alors j'attendrais. Mais donnez moi au moins de vos nouvelles. Juste que je sache que vous allez bien » énonça t-il lorsque le répondeur s'enclencha. Il reposa le combiné, sans réaliser qu'il le posait mal. « J'ai tellement besoin de vous » chuchota t-il alors sans se rendre compte que le répondeur enregistrait toujours ses paroles.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'aide soignante entra dans la chambre avec son plateau. Elle remarqua la diode sur le téléphone.

-« Eh bien M Riley. Vous ne risquez pas de recevoir d'appel si vous décrochez votre téléphone » se moqua t-elle en ajustant le combiné.

Reese l'observa étonné, il avait mal raccroché ? Il s'inquiéta de ses dernières paroles. Mais il les avait prononcé trop bas pour qu'elles soient audibles se rassura t-il.

.

Finch écouta le répondeur. La bande déroula les paroles de Reese, puis il entendit un bruit, suivi d'un chuchotement. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. La bande continua de se dérouler puis il perçut la voix de l'aide soignante : _« Eh bien M Riley. Vous ne risquez pas de recevoir d'appel si vous décrochez votre téléphone »_

John avait du mal raccrocher le téléphone. Mais qu'avait-il dit dans ce chuchotement juste après avoir reposé le combiné ?

Il ne lui fallu que quelque instants pour relier son portable à l'ordinateur et ouvrir le logiciel qui lui permettrait de décrypter ces paroles inaudibles. Il se figea en entendant le résultat :

 _« J'ai tellement besoin de vous »_

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain, après le rituel des soins, John décida de se rendre au jardin. Il avait besoin d'un peu d'air, de voir autre chose que des murs blancs.

Il se glissa dans le couloir et passa devant la salle des infirmières. Il allait continuer son chemin lorsqu'une phrase l'arrêta net :

-« Je lui ai donné les livres, je pense qu'il s'est intéressé à l'un d'eux. »

C'était la voix de Maureen. Et il songea aux livres qu'elle lui avait apportés.

-« La troisième séance a eu lieu ce matin. Tout s'est bien passé. Au vu de l'évolution je ne pense pas que le professeur. En prescrive d'autre après les six premières »

John fronça les sourcils, « troisième séance ? » Etait ce bien de lui qu'elle parlait ?

-« Oui c'est une bonne nouvelle »

\- …

-« Il est calme, mais je crois qu'il s'ennuie, vous devriez peut être… »

\- …

-« Heu oui, je comprends »

\- …

-« Il m'a parlé de votre chien »

Reese sursauta, cette fois il était certain qu'il s'agissait de lui, la suite ne fit que le lui confirmer :

-« Non, je vous préviendrais en ce cas, bonne journée M Wren »

L'ex agent s'écarta de la porte le cœur battant, il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent. Maureen faisait un rapport de ses faits et gestes à son associé et à sa façon de s'exprimer il devina que ce n'était pas le premier. Harold ne l'avait donc pas abandonné. Il continuait à veiller sur lui en faisant en sorte qu'il ne le sache pas.

Il se sentit à la fois rassuré et contrarié. Rassuré qu'il ne l'ai pas complètement rayé de sa vie. Contrarié qu'il puisse agir ainsi, le laisser sans nouvelles.

Percevant un bruit dans la salle, il s'éloigna de la porte pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Une idée lui vint alors et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Cette conversation lui ouvrait de nouvelles perspectives. Puisque Finch le surveillait de loin, il avait une idée pour attirer son attention et peut être le forcer à venir lui rendre visite…

La sortie au jardin lui fit du bien. Il regagna sa chambre et se força à lire un peu pour occuper son temps.

L'aide soignante lui apporta son déjeuner, ils échangèrent quelques mots. Maureen entra avec ses médicaments une demi-heure plus tard. Elle fronça les sourcils devant le plateau intact.

-« Vous n'avez rien mangé » constata t-elle en lui donnant les comprimé qu'il avala docilement.

-« Je n'ai pas faim » répondit l'ex agent.

-« Vous avez besoin de prendre des forces M Riley »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Maureen, j'en ai bien assez »

-« Si vous le dites » émit l'infirmière perplexe.

Reese décida de retourner au jardin. Le temps lui semblait moins long là bas.

Il regagna sa chambre pour le dîner qu'il ignora soigneusement comme le déjeuner. Ce que Maureen remarqua immédiatement.

-« M Riley vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, il faut vous alimenter »

-« Je n'ai pas faim »

-« Vous devriez vous forcer un peu »

Elle vérifia ses constantes.

-« Tout est normal » constata t-elle. « Le Professeur Yablonski risque de ne pas être content » hasarda t'elle

-« Il n'y a aucune raison, je suis son traitement avec exactitude »

-« Oui bien sur » admit Maureen cherchant un argument « Mais après ce que vous avez subit vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces et vous alimenter vous y aidera »

\- « J'ai assez de force pour suivre le traitement, pour le reste je n'ai rien d'autre à faire que me reposer » répondit Reese d'un ton amer.

-« Mais vous sortirez bientôt et vous pourrez reprendre vos activités »

John se retint de sourire. Il attendait cette remarque.

-« Peut être » répondit-il « ou peut être pas. J'ai l'impression que ma guérison n'intéresse plus beaucoup mon patron »

-« Vous faites erreur » commença la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre brusquement

-« Comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Hé bien, je le suppose » répondit-elle embarrassée, « il était tellement attentif »

-« Mais il ne l'est plus » soupira Reese.

-« Cela s'arrangera » jugea Maureen qui cherchait comment le rassurer sans se trahir. Elle fut interrompue par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur l'inspecteur Fusco.

-« Salut John ! » « Madame » ajouta t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme. L'infirmière le salua puis quitta la chambre un peu soulagée car elle ne savait plus comment continuer la conversation L'ex agent eut un sourire satisfait, certain que Finch aurait le message.

-« Salut Lionel »

-« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Lionel en s'asseyant près du lit

-« Bien mieux »

-« Super je préfère entendre ça »

-« Est ce que par hasard je te manquerai Lionel ? » se moqua Reese

-« Bien sur que non, je disais ça pour être poli »

L'ex agent comprit le message à demi-mots et sourit.

-« C'est mauvais à ce point ? » demanda Fusco en désignant le plateau.

-« Non, pas vraiment, je n'ai pas faim c'est tout »

Lionel continua, lui apportant quelques nouvelles. L'ex agent l'écouta.

-« Et tu me remplace ? » finit-il par demander.

-« Oh juste un peu et franchement j'ai hâte que tu reprennes ton poste. C'est pas très reposant comme job et avec le mien en plus »

John mourait d'envie de l'interroger sur son associé mais ce serait avouer qu'ils ne communiquaient plus. Il fut soulagé que Lionel lui en parle spontanément.

-« Et puis travailler avec Finch, ça va cinq minutes, mais je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter l'oreillette en permanence et sa façon de bosser »

-« Qu'es ce qui te déplaît dans sa façon de faire ? » demanda Reese avec un mince sourire, « il est efficace »

-« Ca je ne dis pas le contraire, Mais je crois qu'il est trop cérébral pour moi ce gars. Mais bon en même temps c'est pour ça que votre duo fonctionne si bien, lui la réflexion, toi l'action, le complément parfait quoi »

L'ex agent frémit en écoutant ses paroles qui reflétaient si bien ses pensées

-« Oui nous sommes complémentaire » murmura t-il

-« Je suis étonné qu'il ne soit pas là vu qu'on a bouclé l'enquête » ajouta Fusco « J'espère qu'il n'en prépare pas une nouvelle ! S'il pouvait attendre que tu sois remis sur pieds ce serait mieux »

 _«Il n'est quand même pas réellement occupé à lui chercher un remplaçant ?»_ se demanda Fusco perturbé par cette idée. Mais il ne dit rien, ce n'était certainement pas une information à transmettre à John, ce ne serait pas terrible pour son moral, _« et le connaissant il ne mettrait pas trois minutes à filer d'ici pour aller le rejoindre ! »_

John ne remarqua pas son trouble.

-« Le crime n'attends pas Lionel » se moqua l'ex agent.

-« C'est bien dommage » soupira Lionel « bon je vais y aller » il se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte, mais il revint sur ses pas.

-« Ah j'oubliais !, j'ai ton portable »

-« Mon portable ? »

-« Je l'avais pris quand les ambulanciers t'on emmené, au cas où. Je voulais le rendre à Finch mais sachant que je devais passer te voir il me l'a laissé »

 _« Et cela lui évite de venir lui-même »_ songea Reese dépité.

-« Allez à plus » lança Fusco avant de partir.

-« A plus tard Lionel »

Après son départ John reprit son livre et tenta de se concentrer. Il jeta un regard au téléphone. Cette fois il n'appellerait pas. A quoi bon ? Il répondrait au silence par le silence. Il redoutait juste que ses efforts pour attirer l'attention de son partenaire ne fassent que l'éloigner un peu plus de lui mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Il espérait que si Finch prenait de ses nouvelles secrètement ce n'était pas seulement pour s'assurer de la santé de son agent mais aussi d'un ami. A défaut de plus…

.

Finch se surprit à observer son téléphone pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. C'était l'heure à laquelle Reese avait essayé de le joindre les jours précédents. Mais cette fois l'appareil resta muet et il en ressentit une certaine déception, un vide. Que devait-il en déduire ?

.

Le lendemain matin, Reese continua de suivre son plan. L'aide soignante remporta le plateau intact sous le regard soucieux de Maureen. Celle-ci conduisit l'ex agent en salle de soins puis le ramena après la séance.

-« Bon je vous laisse vous reposez. Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

-« Non rien merci » répondit Reese en retenant un sourire moqueur devant le regard anxieux de la jeune femme. _« Le prochain rapport sera délicat »_ songea t-il.

Il la laissa sortir puis se glissa hors de sa chambre et s'approcha sans bruit de la salle des infirmières.

-« Bonjour M Wren »

\- …

-« L'état de M Riley est stable, en nette amélioration même »

\- …

-« Oui, il vous a appelé hier soir ? Je l'avais noté dans son agenda »

 _« Le médecin »_ songea Reese.

-« M Wren, je dois vous avertir » ajouta Maureen avec hésitation « Moralement je crois que M Riley ne va pas très bien »

\- …

-« Plusieurs détails en fait. Il s'inquiète de votre absence »

\- …

\- « Je vois. Je dois vous dire aussi que … heu »

Reese sourit _« la suite à du mal à être dites »_ jugea t-il

-« Eh bien il ne s'alimente plus depuis hier »

\- …

-« Non, c'est délicat. Nous ne pouvons pas le contraindre »

\- …

-« Bien entendu, je vous tiendrais au courant M Wren. Oui demain matin et avant si c'est nécessaire »

 _« Tiens, besoin de plus de nouvelles ? »_ songea Reese

Il s'éloigna silencieusement en direction du jardin, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Rester à attendre la réaction de Finch.

.

Finch raccrocha, perplexe et vaguement inquiet. Les nouvelles avaient beau être rassurantes, le fait que Reese ait cessé de s'alimenter l'intriguait. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Etait-ce sa façon de protester contre son absence ? Il n'avait pas appelé la veille. Evidemment il se doutait que son agent finirait par réagir mais il n'avait pas songé qu'il le ferait de cette façon.

Peut être devrait-il se résoudre à lui rendre visite. Au moins pour tenter de le ramener à la raison.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese perçu clairement la nervosité dans le regard de Maureen lorsqu'elle lui apporta ses médicaments et constata qu'il n'avait pas touché à son déjeuner.

-« Vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable M Riley. Je ne comprend pas votre attitude »

L'ex agent ne lui répondit pas et demanda :

-« J'aimerais parler au Professeur Yablonski…..Pensez-vous que je puisse le voir ?

-« Je peux lui demander de passer vous voir si vous voulez ? »

-« Son bureau est bien au second étage ? Je peux bien aller jusque là » affirma t-il.

-« D'accord. Passez vers 16H. Je sais qu'il a eu un désistement pour cet horaire »

-« J'y serais merci »

Maureen sortit contrariée et Reese eut pitié d'elle, mais il suivrait son plan jusqu'au bout.

A 16H il se rendit dans le bureau du Professeur Yablonski et en ressortit satisfait. Il avait du batailler ferme mais il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause.

Il regagna sa chambre et attendit patiemment l'heure du dîner.

Il remarqua que Maureen lui apportait ses médicaments plus tôt que d'habitude, sans doute pour surveiller son repas. Il avala docilement les comprimés puis se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de bains.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas M Riley ? »

-« Tout va bien. Je vais me préparer »

-« Vous préparez ? »

-« J'ai trouvé un arrangement avec le Professeur Yablonski. Tant que je reviens passer la matinée ici pour les soins et que je reste tranquille il me laisse sortir l'après midi et la nuit »

-« Il vous laisse rentrer chez vous ? » demanda Maureen stupéfaite.

-« Oui. En dehors des soins je peux me débrouiller avec les médicaments. Il pense que cela me sera favorable moralement »

-« Bien, si le professeur est d'accord » jugea la jeune femme perturbée.

-« A demain Maureen » lança Reese en refermant la porte de la salle de bains, dissimulant un sourire devant l'air contrarié de la jeune femme dont il devinait assez bien la cause.

Dix minutes plus tard il quittait la clinique en taxi et se fit conduire dans un hôtel. Il avait prit soin de laisser son portable dans sa chambre, ainsi Finch ne pourrait pas l'utiliser pour le localiser.

.

Finch sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son portable, tiré de ses recherches sur le numéro qui venait de lui parvenir. Il s'efforçait de rassembler le plus d'éléments possible, l'inspecteur Fusco n'étant pas aussi souple que son agent pour s'adapter aux circonstances.

Il sentit une vague inquiétude l'envahir en voyant affiché le numéro de Maureen. Elle ne devait rappeler que le lendemain matin sauf en cas de problème…S'était-il passé quelque chose ?

-« Oui ? »

-« M Wren j'ai des informations à vous communiquer »

-« Rien de grave ? « questionna t-il anxieux.

-« Non. Rassurez-vous » Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration avant d'annoncer :

-« M Riley a quitté la clinique »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Finch.

-« Le Professeur Yablonski l'a autorisé à sortir » Maureen avait pris soin de vérifier l'information avant de la transmettre.

-« Mais le traitement n'est pas terminée « protesta l'informaticien.

-« Non mais il a convaincu le Professeur Yablonski de le laisser rentrer chez lui en dehors des soins. Il s'est engagé à revenir passer la matinée à la clinique, en échange il est libre de rentrer chez lui l'après midi et la nuit. Son état de santé ne s'y oppose pas et le Professeur Yablonski a jugé que….» elle hésita

-« Oui ? » Insista Finch

-« Il a jugé que c'était préférable pour la santé morale de M Riley. Il refusait toujours de s'alimenter ».

-« Je vois » émit Finch « Vous savez où il est allé ? »

-« Chez lui je suppose »

-« Bien merci Maureen »

-« Je vous rappelle demain matin après les soins » répondit la jeune femme.

 _« S'il les suit »_ songea Finch.

-« Merci » répondit-il simplement.

Il raccrocha, profondément perturbé. Evidemment il aurait du s'attendre à une action de ce genre. La patience n'était pas la qualité première de John et son silence n'avait pas dû l'aider. Ses paroles lui revinrent : _« J'ai tellement besoin de vous »_ Ses mots le tourmentaient depuis qu'ils les avaient entendu cherchant leur véritable signification. Il doutait que ses motivations soient semblables aux siennes.

Il réalisa brusquement que Reese allait vouloir une explication sur son attitude et que par conséquent la bibliothèque risquait d'être sa première destination. Sauf qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à le voir. Pas encore. Il se leva, décidé à partir, mais son regard se posa sur l'écran et la photo du nouveau numéro. Il hésita, puis reprit sa place. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la mission.

Une heure s'écoula, interminable, puis Finch se rendit à l'évidence : Reese n'avait pas pris le chemin de la bibliothèque. Où était-il alors ?

Il lança la localisation de son portable, sachant que Fusco le lui avait rendu. Il se rendit compte que l'appareil était toujours à la clinique.

-« Evidemment il n'a pas voulu que je puisse le suivre »

Il déclencha alors les détecteurs de présence qu'il avait laissé dans le loft. Jamais il n'aurait installé une caméra au domicile de son associé désireux de respecter le peu de vie privée qu'il lui restait, et parce que John les auraient infailliblement découverts et n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié l'initiative. Il avait tout de même laissé de discrets détecteurs de présence qui pourrait au moins lui signaler si quelqu'un se trouvait sur place. La recherche ne donna rien. Le loft était vide.

-« Où est-il ? » Répéta Finch perturbé. Un malaise grandissait en lui, une sourde inquiétude, s'il partait pour de bon ? S'il décidait de tout quitter parce qu'il se sentait rejeté par lui ?

La pensée qu'il avait été un peu trop dur lui traversa l'esprit à nouveau. Maintenant que les rôles s'inversaient il se rendait compte de ce que son attitude avait pu avoir de blessant pour son partenaire. Une bonne explication aurait été nettement préférable. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas voulu la provoquer lorsque l'incident s'était produit pour préserver son partenaire, et surtout, il devait se l'avouer, parce que sous le coup de la déception qu'il ressentait alors il était certain qu'il aurait trahi ses sentiments. Cette perspective lui avait fait repousser l'explication à plus tard, lorsque Reese irait mieux et lorsqu'il se sentirait plus fort pour lui faire face. Mais il avait trop tardé et maintenant Reese était introuvable…


	6. Chapter 6

_Fin de l'histoire !_

 _._

 _Je dédie ce chapitre à Lulu-le-magnifique_

 _(Tellement beau qu'il me fait poster plus tôt )_

 _._

 _Merci à Nourann et à Jade 181184 pour leur fidélité et leurs commentaires toujours appréciés._

 _._

 _Merci à Paige0703, auteure géniale de fics de hautes qualités, pour son soutien inconditionnel (et indispensable !)_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Finch dormit à peine cette nuit là. Il attendit avec nervosité l'appel de Maureen et décrocha dès la première sonnerie en voyant son nom affiché sur l'écran.

-« Oui ? »

-« Bonjour M Wren. M Riley s'est présenté à l'heure ce matin. La séance s'est bien passée. »

Finch émit un soupir de soulagement. Il avait tellement redouté qu'il ne se présente pas.

-« Bien. Est –il toujours à la clinique ? »

-« Non il est reparti après les soins. Il n'a pas voulu me donner d'adresse où le joindre »

-« Et …. Est ce qu'il vous semblait aller bien ? » Questionna prudemment l'informaticien.

-« A priori oui. Physiquement il va bien, le Professeur Yablonski vous le confirmera »

-« Et moralement ? »

-« Il avait l'air mieux. Peut être un peu éteint, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très expansif non plus je crois »

-« Non en effet » confirma Finch _« Pourtant il sait aussi se montrer sociable »_ songea t-il _« enfin quand il est heureux »_

-« C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas de famille ou quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter pour le soutenir » jugea Maureen « Oh pardon M Wren, je ne voulais pas être désagréable ! » se reprit la jeune femme en réalisant ses paroles « Vous faites beaucoup pour lui bien sur, mais je voulais dire que ce n'est pas la même chose, vous êtes son employeur alors c'est différent »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas Maureen, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, merci pour ces informations »

-« De rien M Wren, je vous rappelle demain après la dernière séance»

 _« C'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas quelqu'un sur qui il puisse compter pour le soutenir »_

Se répéta Finch, sauf que cette personne existait en réalité, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse ses sentiments obscurcirent son jugement au point de lui faire oublier l'essentiel !

-« Et maintenant ? » soupira t-il

Demain il subira sa dernière séance de soins puis son traitement sera terminé. _« Que fera t-il alors ? Va-t-il quitter la clinique et disparaître à nouveau ? Ou reviendra t-il vers moi ?»_ songea t-il inquiet.

OoooooooooO

.

En arrivant à la clinique, le premier geste de John avait été de consulter son portable. Pas d'appel, pas de message. Il fut déçu. Il savait que Finch était têtu, autant que lui sans doute, mais il avait espéré que son attitude provoquerait une réaction de sa part et qu'il essaierait de renouer le contact.

Après les soins il quitta de nouveau l'établissement comme si de rien n'était, laissant à nouveau le portable sur place. Demain il aviserait.

A l'instant où il sortait une secrétaire l'interpella.

-« M Riley attendez ! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Oh je vous rattrape à temps » émit-elle toute essoufflée

-« Je vous écoute. Reprenez votre souffle » l'invita Reese amusé

-« Merci. Le Professeur Yablonski a un empêchement pour demain. Il doit se rendre à une réunion importante à midi. Je dois avancer toute les séances de soins. Pourriez-vous être là pour 8 H au lieu de 10 H ? »

-« Bien sur, cela ne me pose pas de problème » répondit l'ex agent.

-« Parfait merci M Riley. Je vais appeler les autre patients maintenant » et elle repartit d'un pas pressé vers son bureau.

Il profita de sa journée de repos forcée, regrettant l'absence de Bear et s'efforçant d'oublier celle de Finch.

Il ne pouvait se défendre d'un sentiment de culpabilité de ne pouvoir accomplir son travail mais jusqu'au lendemain cela lui était interdit de toute façon.

.

Comme Reese avait attendu vainement une visite de son associé, Finch attendit vainement son passage à la bibliothèque. Il réfléchit. Devait-il se rendre à la clinique le lendemain ou lui laisser un message ?

Il décida finalement qu'il se rendrait à la clinique pour 11H. Ils devaient s'expliquer de vive voix. Il était temps.

.

Reese pénétra dan la chambre à 7H30.

Comme la veille il consulta son portable et comme la veille il n'y trouva ni appel ni message.

Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine mais il s'efforça de ne pas y penser.

Il suivit sa séance puis rencontra le Professeur Yablonski.

-« Je vous rends votre liberté M Riley. Vous devez être satisfait ? »

-« En effet professeur »

-« A l'avenir, tenez-vous à l'écart des fioles de gaz toxiques »

-« J'y veillerai professeur » commenta l'ex agent amusé.

-« Vous informerez votre employeur que… »

Reese l'interrompit.

-« Professeur, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, pourriez vous le contacter vous-même pour lui transmettre vos consignes ? »

-« Non bien sur. Vous pensez qu'il m'écoutera davantage que vous ? C'est souvent le cas avec les patrons » ironisa le jeune médecin.

 _« Je pense qu'il vous écoutera tout court, ce qui n'est plus mon cas »_ songea douloureusement John.

.

Reese quitta la clinique et regagna la voiture qu'il avait loué. Il conduisit jusqu'à la bibliothèque et se gara un peu en retrait. Puis il attendit patiemment. Finch finirait bien par sortir, ne serait ce que pour Bear.

Il le vit quitter les lieux à 10H15 et se diriger plus bas dans la rue vers le parking. Il sentit son cœur accélérer en le voyant et dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir le rejoindre.

Il attendit quelques minutes puis se dirigea vers leur repère. Il hésita avant d'entrer dans ce lieu tellement chargé de symboles. Il entra enfin. Bear l'accueillit joyeusement et une multitude de souvenirs l'assaillit. Les moments du début lorsque leur relation se construisait difficilement, les moments de crises lorsqu'une mission se révélait plus compliquée que prévue, les instants de détente puis de partage, à mesure qu'ils se connaissaient mieux et que grandissait leur amitié et leur complicité. _« Et mes sentiments pour lui »_ songea t-il.

Il câlina longuement le chien puis s'approcha du bureau. Il caressa le dossier du fauteuil, frôla le clavier. Il n'y avait pas de photo sur le panneau remarqua t-il. Son regard glissa sur les livres, sur le mur où s'affichaient les numéros qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver. Puis revint vers le bureau. Pas de gobelet dans la corbeille ce matin là.

Il soupira puis sorti les objets de sa poche et les posa près du clavier. Son portable. La clé de son loft. Il joua un instant avec le petit morceau de métal. C'était un cadeau. Il aurait pu le garder, mais comment continuer à vivre dans un endroit imprégné de SA présence ? Enfin il sortit la lettre de sa poche intérieure et la posa sous le portable.

Il fixa quelques instants ce petit morceau de papier, conscient de jouer sa vie sur une simple feuille blanche. _« Quitte ou double »_ songea t-il.

.

Finch pénétra dans le hall de la clinique à 10H30. Il décida d'aller attendre directement dans la chambre.

Celle-ci était vide et il en déduisit que Reese devait encore être en soin.

Maureen entra à ce moment là.

-« M Wren, il me semblait vous avoir aperçu ».

-« Bonjour Maureen, comment va-t-il ? »

-« Bien. Le Professeur Yablonski l'a déclaré guérit et il a décidé l'arrêt du traitement »

-« Il a déjà vu le médecin ? » questionna Finch inquiet.

-« Oui, en fait les soins ont eu lieu plus tôt ce matin. Je l'ai constaté en prenant mon service à 10H » plaida t-elle.

-« Donc il a déjà quitté la clinique ? »

-« Je l'ai croisé comme il partait » répondit la jeune femme embarrassée.

-« Il n'a pas dit où il comptait se rendre ? »

-« Non désolée. Il avait sa valise. Vous pourriez peut être l'appeler ? »

-« C'est ce que je vais faire. Merci pour tout Maureen »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, un peu mal à l'aise, avec la sensation d'avoir failli à sa mission.

Finch regagna sa voiture, perturbé. Il devait le retrouver. A tout prix.

Il saisit son ordinateur portable et lança la recherche pour localiser son portable _« En espérant que cette fois il l'a emmené »_ pria t-il.

Il fut soulagé en localisant l'appareil à l'adresse de la bibliothèque. John avait rejoint leur repère, tout n'était donc pas perdu.

Quelques minutes plus tard il entra dans le bâtiment, anxieux à l'idée de l'explication à venir mais déterminé. Seul Bear vint à sa rencontre.

-« Tu es seul ? » lui demanda t-il déçu.

Il aperçut alors les objets posés près du clavier. Il reconnut sans peine le téléphone et la clé du loft. Quelque chose se brisa en lui devant ce geste qui résonnait comme la fin de leur histoire. Il continua de fixer la clé sans oser y toucher comme pour ignorer la réalité.

Il finit par apercevoir le papier blanc glissé sous le téléphone. Alors il décida de s'approcher et s'empara de la lettre. Il la déplia, les mains tremblantes, redoutant son contenu.

.

 _« Harold_

 _Votre silence, plus éloquent que des mots, m'a fait comprendre que ma présence vous est indésirable._

 _Je regrette que mon attitude vous ait blessé à ce point._

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire du mal._

 _Ce que j'éprouve pour vous me rend votre déception insupportable._

 _Je ne voulais pas abandonner notre travail, mais il sera difficile de poursuivre nos missions dans ces conditions._

 _Puisque vous avez décidé la fin de notre collaboration, je pense être libre désormais de m'exprimer et si je dois disparaître de votre vie, je ne le ferais pas sans d'abord vous avouer que je vous aime._

 _Peut être auriez vous pu pardonner mon attitude. Je devine que mes aveux me condamnent._

 _Je vous laisse Bear. Il veillera sur vous mieux que je n'aie su le faire._

 _John »_

.

Finch se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et resta un long moment prostré sans réaction.

Assommé en découvrant que ses sentiments étaient partagés mais que son attitude avait fini par éloigner John. Il réalisa que son rêve se brisait au moment précis où il devenait possible.

Ce fut Bear qui le tira de ses sinistres réflexions en lui donnant de grands coups de museau pour attirer son attention.

-« Il est parti Bear. Il ne reviendra pas » murmura t-il.

Le chien eut un reniflement mécontent et posa ses pattes avant sur les genoux de son second maître.

-« Que veux-tu ? Tu as faim ? » Demanda Finch faisant un effort pour réagir. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cachette des croquettes. Mais Bear ne le suivit pas, se dirigeant vers une pièce à l'opposé, il revint avec un morceau de tissu qu'il déposa aux pieds de l'informaticien.

Finch se baissa pour le ramasser. Il reconnu la chemise que John avait abandonné lors de sa dernière séance de soins après avoir été blessé lors de l'arrestation de Danilov.

-« Il est parti Bear » répéta t-il et ses mots lui faisaient mal.

Le chien le fixa avec attention.

-« Tu veux…. » Commença Finch hésitant « tu veux que je le cherche ? »

Cette fois le chien eu un jappement comme pour approuver.

-« Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve et il n'a sans doute aucune envie que je le retrouve tu sais »

Un instant il songea à l'incongruité de la situation, il faisait la conversation à un chien qui semblait lui dicter sa conduite comme s'il comprenait la situation !

-« Mais tu n'es pas un chien comme les autres toi n'est ce pas ? »

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui répétait sans cesse que cela ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi sans une explication. Pas maintenant que leurs sentiments se rejoignaient…

-« C'est bon je vais essayer » soupira t-il en prenant place devant son ordinateur. Il réalisa quelques manipulations, ne sachant trop par où commencer. Il essaya plusieurs pistes qui ne donnèrent rien. Bear resta assis près de lui un moment puis se leva et trotta jusqu'à son panier. Finch l'entendit gratter le panier puis le son de ses pattes sur le parquet lui indiqua qu'il était de retour près de lui. Il se tourna vers le chien.

-« Bear, je ne sais pas si… » Commença t-il. Il se rendit compte alors que le chien le fixait assis très droit, un autre tissu dans la gueule.

-« Qu'es ce cette fois ? » demanda t-il en saisissant le tissu. Il reconnut le bandana dont Reese avait équipé le chien lors de leur dernière journée de vacances. L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit de l'informaticien.

-« Tu as peut être raison » murmura t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Assis sur un rocher Reese observait les vagues, se laissant bercer par leur mouvement apaisant, lorsqu'une boule de poils roux fondit brusquement sur lui.

-« Bear ? » s'exclama t-il surprit mais heureux de voir son chien. Il le caressa tandis que Bear lui faisait la fête

-« Que fais tu ici ? » demanda t-il. Puis il réalisa « Tu n'es pas seul n'es ce pas ? »

Il se retourna et leva les yeux vers la jetée. Son regard croisa celui de Finch qui l'observait depuis le bord.

-« C'est toi qui lui a dit où me trouver ? » chuchota t-il au chien « C'était une belle journée. J'espère que cela va durer » soupira t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les marches donnant accès à la promenade mais le temps d'y arriver Finch avait disparu. Il parcourut l'horizon du regard mais ne le vit nulle part.

-« Je n'ai pourtant pas rêvé » commenta t-il.  
Bear se tenait près de lui et l'observait fixement.

-« Il a toujours été doué pour se cacher » constata l'ex agent. « Peut être voulait t-il juste que je te récupère ? Allez viens allons faire un tour»

Il fit une promenade avec Bear. Cherchant à bloquer les pensées qui envahissaient son esprit. Il savait que son partenaire le chercherait. Mais ensuite il avait espéré une autre réaction. Si Finch ne voulait même plus de Bear près de lui alors tout était bien fini entre eux.

Il retourna à l'hôtel plus déprimé que jamais. Il entra dans sa chambre, Bear sur les talons et se dirigea vers le mini bar pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il aperçu la lettre posée en évidence sur son oreiller. Il s'avança et s'en empara le cœur battant.

.

 _«John_

 _Le silence n'est souvent que dissimulation. Pour des paroles que l'on ose pas prononcer, des gestes que l'on ose pas tenter ou des sentiments que l'on ose pas exprimer._

 _C'est une erreur de s'y complaire et l'on en mesure les conséquences lorsqu'elle vous fait perdre ce qui vous est le plus précieux, ce qui vous est indispensable, ce qui vous donne envie de continuer à vivre._

 _Moi non plus je ne voulais pas vous blesser._

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout se termine._

 _Je vous aime._

 _Et aujourd'hui je voudrais que tout recommence…_

 _Harold »_

.

John sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis des jours.

-« Viens Bear, dépêche toi. Nous devons rentrer » lança t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch était occupé à ranger des livres dans les rayonnages lorsqu'un bruit de pas lui parvint. Ce ne pouvait être que John. Il se raidit, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, tout à la fois heureux qu'il soit revenu et effrayé de ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

John observa la salle puis se laissa guider par Bear jusqu'à son partenaire.

Finch vit le chien en premier puis leva les yeux et son regard s'ancra dans celui de son agent. John s'avança doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-« Je suis venu tout recommencer » murmura t-il « plus jamais de silences »

-« Plus jamais » répondit Finch juste avant que John ne l'embrasse passionnément lui coupant la parole.

Il sentit les mains de John glisser dans son cou, descendre le long de sa poitrine et se poser sur ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui. Alors il glissa la sienne dans ses cheveux, accomplissant un geste dont il avait mille fois rêvé. Il le sentit frissonner sous la caresse. John s'écarta un instant et le fixa comme pour se rassurer. Finch lui sourit.

-« Plus jamais » lui répéta t-il.

John lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

Le silence s'imposa à nouveau mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, ils deviennent superflus lorsque deux cœurs se comprennent…

OoooooooooO

.

Devant lui la mer s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Autour de lui la plage était déserte malgré le soleil encore chaud de cette journée de septembre. Bear courait vers les vagues comme s'il voulait les attraper. A quelques mètres, son compagnon examinait le dessin d'un coquillage. John ferma les yeux pour mieux s'imprégner de la plénitude de ces instants. A nouveau il sentait la caresse du soleil sur sa peau, la fraicheur de l'eau, la brise jouant dans ses cheveux. Mais désormais il n'était plus seul. Il se retourna, observant les traces jumelles de leurs pas, dessinées sur le sable humide et il sourit…


End file.
